La desaparición de Osomatsu-san
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Osomatsu se levanta del futon hecho para una sola persona, de un cuarto que estaba decorado para mostrar su personalidad y anhelos, y una casa que podría haber sido la misma, si no fuera porque en ella había solo tres residentes. Podría haber sido un mundo perfecto, pero para Osomatsu, un mundo sin sus hermanos, era una mierda. Traducción autorizada por The Garbage Goddess
1. La desaparición

" _ **La desaparición de Osomatsu-san"**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ Osomatsu se levanta del futon hecho para una sola persona, de un cuarto que estaba decorado para mostrar su personalidad y anhelos, y una casa que podría haber sido la misma, si no fuera porque en ella había solo tres residentes. Podría haber sido un mundo perfecto, pero para Osomatsu, un mundo sin sus hermanos, era una mierda.

 _ **Fandom:**_ _Osomatsu-san_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son propiedad de su autor. Fanfic en traducción autorizada_ _por_ The Garbage Goddess, título original: " **The Disappearance of Osomatsu-san"**

* * *

Podría haber sido un día normal para Osomatsu Matsuno, el revoltoso del pueblo y líder del infame grupo de los malcriados revoltosos, los sextillos Matsuno, en donde era el hermano mayor. Podría haber sido un día normal en el cual enfrentaba la divertida rabia del tercer hermano, Choromatsu; en el cual diría lo dolorosa y amable naturaleza del segundo hermano, Karamatsu; en el cual vería las travesuras del quinto hermano, Jyushimatsu, arrastrando consigo al cuarto hermano, Ichimatsu; y hablando de diversos temas con el sexto hermano, Todomatsu. Podría haber sido un día normal en el cuál los veinti-algo añeros sextillizos siempre se quedaban en el cuarto, demostrando al mundo sus lazos como hermanos.

Podría haber sido normal si la alarma de Choromatsu, la cual estaba programada para sonar diario cinco minutos, no chirriaba en sus oídos muy temprano por la mañana y lo despertaba de su sueño. Tal vez él podría haber tenido un largo sueño, no muy lejano de la realidad, y solo tenía que lidiar con un furioso Choromatsu, Todomatsu lo habría reprendido por dormir más tarde, teniendo que retrasar el desayuno.

Osomatsu se rio por lo bajo. Los hermanos más jovenes eran muy divertidos. Choromatsu y Todomatsu tenían una mentalidad mucho más madura que él. Aun así, él veía por ellos, especialmente desde que todos decidieron vivir juntos y lidiar con los demonios internos.

Compartía el futon con sus cinco hermanos menores como si se tratara de un pequeño refugio de paz que empezó durante sus primeros años en la escuela superior. Un incidente durante sus primeros días escolares dejó una cicatriz en Osomatsu, él no podía alterarse más que sus hermanos pequeños que habían sido víctimas. Recordaba el cuchillo presionar su garganta, habían sido víctimas de un ladrón disfrazado de un dulce inquilino, sus padres y hermanos habrían muerto de no haber sido por la interferencia no planeada de Chibita.

Estiró sus brazos y bostezó, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Como esperaba, Choromatsu ya estaba de pie, probablemente con Karamatsu. Osomatsu a veces golpeaba al tercer hermano mientras dormía o tan pronto como se levantaba. Jyushimatsu, a pesar de su naturaleza hiperactiva, no era necesario que madrugara, especialmente en invierno, era común en esa temporada. Jyushmatsu estaba a la derecha, como era de esperar, hecho un ovillo. Extrañamente ahora, Todomatsu no estaba junto a él, él usualmente tenía el pie contra el estómago, listo para dar un golpe. Ichimatsu probablemente se había levantado temprano para tener el desayuno primero o algo así.

Lo que fuera, Osomatsu sintió algo extraño. En lugar de sentir el futon y un "plop" bajo sus brazos sentía algo similar al ruido sordo del piso. Mientras no fuera doloroso, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe luchando por levantarse mientras se quedaba en el colchón.

Normal. Era el cuarto que compartía con sus hermanos, pero hoy estaba un poco espacioso. El sol era bloqueado por las cortinas, Osomatsu ladeó la cabeza. Todas las veces, con Choromatsu de pie y los demás acostados, habría abierto las cortinas ampliamente y eso significaba dejar ciegos al resto de los hermanos por ser expuestos al sol. Pero era invierno, Osomatsu acarició la idea de que incluso el exigente Choromatsu gallina tendría frío. Mejor… Si Choromatsu abría la ventana durante invierno, no solo todos tendrían frío, Jyushimatsu haría un berrinche infernal, como el hermano _deslumbrante_ , odiaba el frío.

Podría haber sido un día normal si Osomatsu no hubiera visto abajo, no hubiera visto a los lados, o no se preguntara todo eso. Se dio cuenta que el edredón parecía más pequeño, lo que significaba que era para persona. Ellos habían crecido, pensó. Hm, pero todos tenían la misma estatura, el mismo peso, y ¡el mismo tipo de cuerpo! Ellos eran muy grandes para el edredón, según parecía. Al menos es lo que Osomatsu se decía. Cuando vio el sitio donde dormía esperó ver un gran futon, uno que ellos compartían, él abrió aún más sus ojos.

Estaba en un futon individual, un futon para una persona, una sola persona. No había signos de las otras cinco almohadas de sus hermanos. Dejando el edredón y levantándose para tener una mejor vista del cuarto, observó detenidamente para escanear todo lo que estaba mal en el cuarto. No le tomó ni cinco minutos, porque todo en el cuarto parecía estar mal y pronto lo entendió.

Uno, había un escritorio y una silla, la que se suponía estaba alojada en otro cuarto que tenía el sofá, el cuarto conocido como el segundo comedor el cual estaba reservado para los hermanos. Dos, había libros de texto viejos y comics en el estante. Ellos no tenían un estante, y todos sus libros estaban en el armario. Tres, los juguetes viejos de Osomatsu estaban organizados en una cabina de cristal. Otra vez, ellos nunca tuvieron una, y todos los viejos juguetes de Osomatsu estaban almacenados en una caja, junto a los de sus hermanos. Los juguetes coleccionables estaban con los comic en el armario, resguardados en una caja. Cuatro, había posters decorando el muro. Y no posters autografiados por Nyaa-chan de Choromtsu, ¿desde cuándo no los colgaba?, en su lugar, había poster de chicas que podrías encontrar en "revistas cotidianas", Osomatsu se quedó observando.

No se parecía a la visión de un cuarto vacío que compartía con sus hermanos. Más bien, parecía un cuarto que Osomatsu tendría, sino lo compartiera con sus hermanos. Se dio cuenta de un libro grueso en el escritorio, el cual Osomatsu reconoció como el álbum familiar. Frunció el ceño. Creyó que había sido guardado en el armario. ¿De todas formas, por qué estaba en el escritorio - no, espera, porque estaba el álbum en el escritorio e primer lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado el escritorio a la habitación donde dormía? Y ¿Por qué no se levantó cuando escuchó que estaba siendo llevado a otro sitio mientras dormía?

Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Podría haber sido un día normal si Osomatsu no hubiera abierto el álbum con un presentimiento en su pecho que lo asustaba y le decía que algo estaba mal. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y pasó algunas páginas, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal con cada una de las fotos. Desde el preescolar hasta la graduación de la secundaria a todas las fotos de Navidad y Año nuevo, especialmente la foto de su cumpleaños, Osomatsu sintió que algo iba mal. Y la evidencia de que algo estaba mal estaba en el álbum frente a él. Había una fotografía de Osomatsu en la graduación de la secundaria, tomando el diploma cerca de su cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué estaba mal, te preguntas?

Era una fotografía de Osomatsu.

No de los sextillizos Matsuno.

Solo Osomatsu.

No Choromatsu sonriendo embarazosamente a lado de Osomatsu que sostenía el diploma felizmente. No Karamatsu en una posición vergonzosa al frente del grupo. No Todomatsu haciendo el signo de paz con los dedos, y en su otra mano sosteniendo el diploma y una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su cara. No Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu entrelazando sus brazos y el diploma cerca de la cabeza, Jyushimatsu sonriendo ampliamente como siempre e Ichimatsu con una pequeña y rara sonrisa presente.

Solo estaba Osomatsu en su toga y sombrero de graduación, tomando un certificado que significaba que actualmente había concluido el infierno educacional conocido como secundaria. No había un Pajamatsu feliz secretamente junto a él, no Mierdamatsu levantando una pierna con una flexibilidad vergonzosa, no Totty esperando secretamente a matar a sus hermanos ocultandolo detrás de su linda-fachada, no Jyushimatsu con su amplia boca que te invitaba a volar y no Ichimatsu haciendo una atmosfera oscura alrededor de él.

El futon, el cuarto y el álbum no tenían lugar para sus hermanos menores. Algo en ese cuarto, junto al futon, fue el clavo final del ataúd, la última pista del caso, Osomatsu se bajó de su fantasía y se dio cuenta que algo estaba verdaderamente mal esa mañana. Y todo lo que coronó aquello para decirle que algo estaba definitivamente mal fue la alarma de cristal que Choromatsu compró con dinero propio para que todos sus hermanos la usaran. Esa pequeña y plateada alarma que estaba decorada con rasguños de los gatos de Ichimatsu, las estampas de colores de Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu y restos brillantes de las prendas _dolorosas_ de Karamatsu, fue lo que hizo que Osomatsu soltara el álbum y viera el cuarto con horror.

El despertador, esa pequeña pieza plateada de tecnología, estaba limpia y sin un rasguño a lado del futon que era para una sola persona.

* * *

Aviso de una vez, la traducción puede traer varios errores, de eso seguro.

Así que… Estoy tratando de ser lo más fiel que puedo con la redacción y traducción.


	2. El mensaje

Capítulo dos: "El mensaje"

* * *

"¿Osomatsu?" Matsuyo, madre de Osomatsu y los cinco perdidos hermanos menores, lo llamó desde el otro lado de la recamara con una voz llena de preocupación. " No has salido últimamente, Tu amigo Chibita se detuvo para preguntar lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Estás bien mi pequeño _nini?"_ No, él no estaba bien, porque ella tenía otros cinco _ninis_ por los que se debería de preocupar, los cuales eran más jóvenes que el mismo Osomatsu. "Has estado encerrado en tu cuarto, recientemente. No comes ni vas al baño, siempre estás encerrado. ¿Todo está bien ahí? ¿Estás enfermo?"

Una semana había pasado. Osomatsu no se atrevía a ver el mundo que funcionaba normal sin la presencia de sus hermanos. El álbum estaba en el piso con Osomatsu, acostado con la panza pegada al futon mientras le daba vueltas a las páginas que ya había visto antes. Su cumpleaños consistía únicamente en Osomatsu, sus padres, Totoko, Hatabou, Chibita e Iyami. Las fotografías de grupo sin el escandaloso grupo de los sextillizos al frente, Osomatsu había sido un estudiante normal. La fotografía de graduación de la escuela media donde estaba él, sin sus hermanos presentes. Las imágenes individuales que no tenían lugar para sus hermanos menores y él empezando a preguntarse si estuvo demente todo ese tiempo. Todo acerca de sus hermanos había sido una mentira.

Y el maldito despertador, el único que Choromatsu compró y tenía rastros de rasguños de gato y diamantina así como estampas infantiles, estaba justo al lado del futon todo ese tiempo. Una reluciente y plateada alarma. Sin signos de los rasguños de los gatos de Ichimatsu. Sin rastros de diamantina que había sobrado de las prendas de Karamatsu. Sin huellas de las estampas baratas, brillantes y coloridas de Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu que compraron en la pequeña tienda que estaba a un lado de Sutabaa. Esa alarma que estaba ahí sin rastros de que sus hermanos le hubieran puesto un dedo encima.

Osomatsu ignoró a su madre cuando habló. Bolsas había debajo de sus ojos y un cabellos más desordenado que el de Ichimatsu. Probablemente no hubiera comido mucho además del tazón de arroz que estaba a un costado. Las golosinas estaban fuera de discusión, desde que su madre intentó arduamente entrar en su cuarto y vio tres pasteles dulces lo hizo sentir peor. Comía la mitad de un pastel y la otra parte la dejaba ahí, pensando que sus hermanos podrían apreciarlo más si él no comía su parte. Por supuesto, en ese sueño enfermo donde estaba atrapado, no tenía hermanos menores. No podía dormir sin ellos.

Estaba acostumbrado al vacío entre Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu cuando Choromatsu y Todomatsu iban al baño. Estaba acostumbrado a tararear las canciones de Karamatsu a pesar de que Ichimatsu las odiaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a Jyushimatsu hecho un rollo con el futon antes de que él y el resto de los hermanos se metieran a las cobijas. Ahora, estaba únicamente él. Era solo para él, un futon individual y la alarma que Osomatsu desesperadamente quería tirar a la basura pero no podía. Choromatsu la compró. Pero en ese mundo, Choromatsu no existía.

Lo le hacía preguntarse… Si las fotografías no mostraban la existencia de sus hermanos, y el reloj no había sufrido daños causado por ellos… ¿Por qué estaba el reloj ahí, en primer lugar? Se preguntó.

"Tienes un paquete, por cierto. No lo he abierto, vi que en la dirección tenía tu nombre. Lo encontré frente a la puerta esta mañana, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de dártelo desde que dejaste de bajar a desayunar" Matsuyo intentó hablar con él a pesar de todo. Osomatsu no quería escuchar lo que ella decía, solo quería que se fuera. En primer lugar, no sabía por qué estaba ahí o cómo terminó siendo hijo único, no quería preocupar a su mamá haciéndola pensar que estaba enfermo. "No tiene la dirección de quien lo envía. Pero es de alguien que se llama Choro".

Osomatsu puso la frente en alto. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, peleándose para quitarse el cobertor y golpeando el despertador en el proceso, deslizó la puerta de la recamara y encontró a Matsuyo de pie sosteniendo delicadamente una caja envuelta con papel de regalo verde. Escrito en la delicada superficie del papel las letras " _ **DE: CHORO**_ " en grande, con letras negras. " ¿Tú conoces a esta persona?" Preguntó su madre, inclinando confundida su cabeza.

Él tomó el paquete. "¿Puedes traerme unas golosinas más tarde? Muchas gracias, mamá". Dijo distraídamente, escuchando el gruñido de su estómago.

No vio sonreír a Matsuyo por ver a su hijo que no había perdido el apetito y aun actuaba como el niño consentido que estaba acostumbrado a ser. Aunque ella vio el cabello descuidado y revuelto, no dijo nada y en cuanto se dio la vuelta Osomatsu cerró la puerta casi emocionado. Se sentó de nuevo en el futon, colocando la caja verde en su regazo. La abrió con la misma felicidad que un regalo de navidad y debajo de la envoltura había una caja. No era cualquier caja, si había una parecida a una caja normal fue la que le entregaron a Jyushimatsu autografiada. Osomatsu retuvo la respiración mientras veía marcas en la caja, parecía que un gato la hubiera rasguñado demasiado.

Era la misma caja pequeña de la casa Matsuno que estaba localizada cerca de la esquina del enfurruñado Ichimatsu. Era la caja que algunas veces ordenaba en línea Jyushimatsu con el dinero que guardaba para su costoso bate de baseball. Le dio la caja a Ichimatsu después, y el cuarto hermano probablemente la usó para atraer ratones para que sus gatos jugaran con ellos, o donde los gatos se quedaban. Un poco grande para una caja de baseball, pero que la caja tuviera los cacahuates de unicel como amortiguarte, tenía sentido.

Removió la tapa y vio el contenido. Como esperaba, un poco de pelaje de los gatos de Ichimatsu atascado en la esquina, no era algo que le molestara a Osomatsu. Dentro de la caja había un cojín rojo, Osomatsu supo al instante qué era. Era el mismo cojín que usaba cuando se acostaba en el piso cerca de Jyushimatsu, a veces el quinto hermano corría alrededor del segundo comedor. No obstante, encima de la almohada había objetos que parecían familiares; un teléfono rosa con su carcaza del mismo color y el símbolo de la familia Matsuno, un desgastado blog amarillo decorado con estampas de baseball, un lápiz rojo, una jeringa, una botella con liquido desconocido y finalmente, una bufanda colorida. La bufanda tenía los colores rojo, azul, verde, morad, amarillo y rosa, en ese orden, recodándole a sus hermanos.

Otra vez, la caja completa le recordaba a sus hermanos, y Osomatsu no se dio cuenta de la lagrima que corrió hasta su mejilla. De verdad los extrañaba. Una semana sin verlos y él los extrañaba.

Agarró el teléfono y lo inspeccionó. Se dio cuenta que era de Todomatsu. Cuando lo desbloqueó, sorprendentemente no tenía contraseña, estaba desconcertado. ¿Por qué el teléfono solo tenía una opción? Mensaje. Frunció el ceño. ¿No era de Todomatsu? El teléfono de Todomatsu tenía un montón de juegos y cuentas sociales por todas partes, y ese teléfono solo tenía una opción. Además, considerando que ese fuera el supuesto Smartphone, debería hacer más que solo eso. Cuando buscó otros objetos, reconoció dos de ellos, estaba el bloc de dibujos de Jyushimatsu así como el color rojo. Era amarillo, decorando con estampas de baseball. Era prácticamente el _grito_ de Jyushimatsu.

La jeringa, la botella con agua y la bufanda eran desconocidos para él.

"¿Qué mierda? Este es el teléfono de Todomatsu… y esta la libreta de dibujo de Jyushimatsu cuando íbamos en secundaria". Murmuró para sí mismo. ¿Por qué el teléfono de Todomatsu y el bloc de Jyushimatsu estaba en la _caja de gatos_ de Ichimatsu?" No había visto rastros de sus hermanos a excepción del despertador, pero ahora, el amado teléfono de Todomatsu lo obtuvo de algún lado y el bloc de Jyushimatsu estaba con él. ¿Qué más daba? "¿Qué está pasando…? ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí-?"

De repente, el teléfono empezó a sonar, con la canción de la amada Nyaa-chan de Choromatsu, destrozando los tímpanos de Osomatsu. Dejó el teléfono caer y luego lo buscó a tientas, antes de abrir la aplicación principal instalada en el. "¿AplicaciónDeMensajesDimensionalesPrueba476…?" Osomatsu chasqueó y leyó el título de la aplicación. "Tch. ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Para una aplicación, parece un nombre muy triste… ¿Y qué mierda pasa con este tono? Pajamatsu, por Dios".

La pantalla se iluminó, mostrando un mensaje que parpadeaba con diferentes tipos de letras y números que al final, formaron una oración.

" _ **Si recibes este mensaje, por favor contesta inmediatamente. Es Choromatsu".**_

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Se pellizcó a sí mismo. ¿Era un sueño? Estaba dentro de un mundo donde no tenía ni un solo hermano menor, ¿cierto? Había recibido un paquete que contenía las pertenencias de sus hermanos y también un mensaje de texto de alguien clamando ser el hermano más cercano a él. " _¿De verdad eres Choromatsu?"_

Casi inmediatamente, recibió una respuesta.

" _ **Sí, soy el legítimo Choromatsu Matsuno, uno de tus hermanos menores que no ha conseguido un sueño decente desde que desapareciste".**_

¿Qué?

¿Qué mierda?

¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?

" ¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando?! ¿¡Yo soy el que desapareció?! ¡Esos fueron ustedes, chicos!" Osomatsu casi gritó furioso mientras escribía la respuesta, reflejando la reacción a la situación actual. "¡¿Dónde mierda están, chicos?! ¿¡Dónde estoy yo?! ¿¡Por qué estoy en un mundo donde no tengo hermanos?!" Furioso, sus palabras lo reflejaban en el texto. Estaba gritando y dejando la confusión fuera.

Otra respuesta instantánea después de haber enviado el mensaje.

" _ **No puedo explicarlo ahora, es un poco complicado. Te lo diré en cuanto regreses. De cualquier forma, tienes los mensajes y parece que puedes responder. Todomatsu está conmigo, pero ahora está durmiendo. Karamatsu está cuidando de Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu ahora. Ninguno puede dormir. Karamatsu y yo podemos resistir otro mes pero hay tres que no pueden más. Jyushimatsu está enfermo, Ichimatsu está más depresivo de lo normal y Todomatsu actúa como una adolescente*"**_

Un mes.

Una semana

Choromatsu le dijo que él y Karamatsu no habían dormido por un mes entero, en el tiempo que él estuvo despierto en un lugar extraño desde hace una semana. Y los tres hermanos menores estaban teniendo problemas ahora, solo con Pajamatsu y Mierdamatsu cuidándolos. "¿Qué está pasando?" Gruñó cuando envió el mensaje con las mismas palabras que Choromatsu. Como el mayor, demandaba una explicación. "¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están todos ustedes?" No hubo más preguntas, lo demandaba. "¿Cómo puedo encontrarlos?"

" _ **Es una historia larga, podemos comunicarnos por el teléfono de Todomatsu de otra dimensión. Fue hecho por el Profesor Dekapan, el mismo profesor que hizo la botella de agua que viene con el teléfono y el bloc. Estás en otra dimensión, le preguntamos al Profesor Dekapan si había alguna forma de comunicarse contigo incluso aunque fuera difícil. Todomatsu era el único con un teléfono".**_

"¿Por qué estoy en otra dimensión, Pajamatsu?" Chasqueó la lengua otra vez mientras preguntaba, junto con algunos insultos. Más lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas pero no les estaba poniendo atención.

" _ **Me alegra que nuestra separación no te ha vuelto lo suficientemente loco para que nos olvides. Como decía, es muy largo y complicado, te ayudaré a encontrar la forma de regresar con nosotros".**_

"¿Y eso cuando sucederá?"

" _ **Calma, Osomatsu-niisan. Sé que quieres vernos tan pronto como sea posible. Pero ahora estás en una dimensión inestable diferente a la nuestra. Mierda, si cometes un solo error, hay posibilidades de que tu mueras".**_

Aunque cada palabra que escapaba de los labios de Osomatsu reflejaba las palabras que escribía y enviaba a Choromatsu, no planeaba francamente escribir un mensaje donde parecía que gritaba, lo cual le hizo esconder su rostro en la almohada. Se forzó a sí mismo a levantarse de nuevo, sin embargo, aun quería saber las respuestas de Choromatsu, no podía darse el lujo de enojarse. Una semana sin sus hermanos demostraba que no podía detener sus constantes enojos como lo hacía. Esas dos semanas de independencia fallida (dos semanas antes del partido de baseball), Osomatsu pudo manejarlo, desde que supo que estaban en el mundo, solo que separados. Pero ¿y eso?

Sus hermanos probablemente no estaban respirando el mismo aire que él ahora mismo.

"Quiero regresar". Murmuró con el mensaje que envió a Choromatsu. Algo húmedo resbaló desde su mejillas hasta el piso… Ah, eran sus lágrimas. "No sé cómo llegué aquí pero quiero regresar".

" _**Ese es el por qué te enviamos esto. No tenemos que ir necesariamente ahí para ayudarte, pero Todomatsu estaba contento de sacrificar su teléfono si eso significaba traerte de vuelta con nosotros. Tal vez creas que te has ido por una semana, pero de verdad, has estado fuera por un mes. Karamatsu-niisan ni siquiera se molesta en ser doloroso o cool supuestamente, desde que él cree que tiene que cuidar de todos nosotros en tu lugar. Ichimatsu y Todomatsu están temperamentales porque te extrañan de verdad. Jyushimatsu tal vez está un poco deprimido, también. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien con él en caso de que intente hacer algo estúpido."**_

Si el hermano alegre estaba deprimido, era un gran signo de que lo necesitaban en casa. "Choromatsu, por dime como salir de aquí. No puedo quedarme más tiempo. Me estoy volviendo loco".

" _ **Tienes los suministros que te enviamos cuando me contestaste el otro día, ¿cierto? Creo que es mejor dejar todo ahí. Va a ser difícil, pero creo que ya sabes que tratar con nosotros nunca fue sencillo desde el inicio".**_

"Déjate de rodeos, Pajamatsu". Murmuró, presionando sus dedos contra la pantalla. "Soy el mayor, es mi trabajo preocuparme por todos ustedes. Puedo encargarme de todo, solo dime cómo regresar con ustedes".

Choromatsu contestó el mensaje inmediatamente, tomando cerca de diez segundos. Osomatsu colocó el teléfono cerca de su cara y entrecerró los ojos, lágrimas hacían borrosa la visión.

" _ **Necesitas encontrarnos y encontrarte en esa dimensión".**_

… Tal vez Choromatsu estaba en lo cierto. Él solo había tratado con el levantarse en un lugar que no mostraba signos de la existencia de sus hermanos. El solo contaba con que estaba en otra dimensión. Pero contar con que había otro 'yo', otra versión de sus hermanos, ¿en qué mundo estaba eso bien? Pudo decir una palabrota, pero con toda esa información de repente…

Eso no parecía sencillo, Osomatsu tuvo que admitirlo.

* * *

 _ **Todomatsu actúa como una adolescente***_ Sí, Totty está actuando como mujer, solo era aclaración.

Por otra parte, esto me lo medio esperaba, voy leyendo el fanfic conforme traduzco así que para mí es un completo misterio lo que sigue. Y son un chorro de capítulos, si lo leen en inglés y encuentran algún error en traducción no duden en decírmelo. Hay algunas expresiones que no entiendo y las voy acomodando.

El fanfic original va por los 143 capítulos… Espero algún día alcanzarlo, para mí ya es un trabajo enorme esta traducción. En fin, nos leemos.

No tengo en mente cada cuanto traduzca, solo que estén al pendiente. Créditos del fanfic: The Garbage Goddess


	3. El primer paso

**_Capítulo 3: El primer paso_**

Fanfic traducido con autorización de: The Garbage Goddess

* * *

Matsuyo colocó el tazón de golosinas en el escritorio de Osomatsu y vio cómo su hijo buscaba en el armario para sacar una maleta roja para viajar. Él no la usaba mucho pero parecía que ahora estaba dispuesto a usarla. Aunque ella no preguntó el contenido, vio preocupada como Osomatsu colocaba algunas prendas y demás cosas dentro de la maleta. "¿Estás planeando ir a alguna parte, Osomatsu?" Decidió preguntar. Osomatsu no pudo haber usado esa semana para pensar acerca de dejar y tener un trabajo. Por supuesto, él estaba en sus veintes, pero con su actitud relajada y una mente difícil de leer, no iba a sobrevivir por cuenta propia. Podría también vivir en casa de sus padres mientras pudiera y conseguir un trabajo. Era probable.

Asintió distraídamente. "Regresaré, mamá. No te preocupes. Solo iré a buscar algo importante para mí. Y no es un trabajo o una esposa, perdona por decepcionarte". Estaba confundido del por qué ella suspiró tranquilamente cuando habló. Huh. En esta dimensión, siendo hijo único pudo haber preocupado a Matsuyo. De la dimensión que venía, ella probablemente estaba cansada de haber criado a los veinti-algo añeros que eventualmente crecieron con sus problemáticas personalidades. "Tal vez esté lejos por unos días. Una semana. Quién sabe. Depende, pero regresaré".

"¿Cuándo planeas irte?" Preguntó.

Osomatsu empujó una caja a lado de él, Matsuyo supuso que era la caja de esa mañana. "Tan pronto como sea posible. No tengo tiempo que perder. El mal humor fue un buen camino para cambiarme a mí mismo. Solo comeré las golosinas, tomaré un baño y estaré listo". Le dijo antes de girar la cabeza hacia su madre. "Te prometo que estaré bien. Uh, ¿No te importaría darme algo de dinero? Tal vez necesite tomar unas botellas de champú y cajas de jabón del baño, tal vez necesites comprar para ti y para papá. El kit de emergencias y el de coser también… y veré si en el refrigerador hay algunas golosinas-"

Se estremeció cuando ella golpeó el escritorio, provocando que el plato de las golosinas y la taza de té chocara contra el escritorio. "¡Por supuesto que no me importa!" Matsuyo casi llora. "¡Eres mi hijo, Osomatsu! Si vas a un viaje para descubrirte a ti mismo, ¡para mi está bien! Yo soy tu madre, respetaré tus decisiones incluso si decides ser un asesino serial travestido, ¡Y no me importaría darte algo de dinero si eso te ayuda! Si lo que necesitas está en casa, ¡Tómalo! ¡Tu padre diría lo mismo!"

Osomatsu parpadeó por unos instantes, asegurándose de esconder el teléfono rosa de su vista para que no preguntara. Sonriendo por primera vez en la semana, frotó su nariz con el dedo índice. Estaba perplejo del porqué creía su mamá que él se convertiría en un genocida mientras usaba una linda falda. Era probablemente el trabajo de Todomatsu, no el suyo. "Muchas gracias, mamá. Creo que podrías llamarlo un autodescubrimiento".

Pese a que era un trabajo de encontrar a sus hermanos dispersados por Japón, Choromatsu le aseguró que no podrían estar fuera del continente. A excepción del otro Osomatsu. Choromatsu le dijo que el profesor Dekapan estaba trabajando en encontrar el otro Osomatsu mientras él reunía a los demás. Osomatsu se mensajeó con Choromatsu por treinta minutos antes de que le dijera que empacara y empezara a buscar a los hermanos que podrían estar llegando a casa. Osomatsu también le dijo que necesitaba dormir al menos una vez, a lo que el hermano Matsuno que usaba el color verde rechazó. Necesitaba quedarse despierto hasta que Todomatsu regresara de trabajar y Karamatsu del laboratorio. Tenía en el teléfono al segundo hermano mayor y cabeza de la casa que cuidaba de un enfermo Jyushimatsu y el depresivo durmiente Ichimatsu mientras Todomatsu continuaba trabajando en Sutabaa. Socializar tal vez ayudaría a Todomatsu a volverse menos temperamental y estresado, le había dicho.

"Tengo la ropa. Tres de mis sudaderas rojas, dos grises, cuatro pares de pantalones, mi pijama, tres shorts, dos pares de zapatos, un par de botas de invierno, un par de botas para la lluvia, cuatro pares de calcetines y mi ropa formal". Contó. Llevaba su playera azul y pantalones en caso de usarlos. Choromatsu le dijo que todo podía suceder en la otra dimensión. Era mejor estar preparado.

"Lleva los guantes y el abrigo contigo. Es invierno y es muy frío". Le dijo Matsuyo y dejó el cuarto para preparar las cosas que Osomatsu necesitaba, dinero suficiente para dos semanas, unas golosinas para ir comiendo y los utensilios de baño. "Prepararé el baño con agua caliente. Una vez que termines de empacar y tomar un baño, ven a la sala. Le explicaré todo a tu padre". Cerró la puerta y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a otro.

Tan pronto como se fue, Osomatsu abrió la caja que recibió de parte de sus hermanos. Sabía para que servía el teléfono, el cojín había sido colocado por Choromatsu porque él sabía que el mayor adoraba dormir en él, alegando que en vez de soñar tendría pesadillas de ansiedad por la seguridad de sus hermanos. La tableta y el lapicero, porque Jyushimatsu quería que Osomatsu anotara o garabateara todo lo que sucedía en la dimensión alterna, así como el anotar sus frustraciones cuando lo necesitara. La bufanda fue tejida por Karamatsu mientras estaba despierto, la envió a Osomatsu con amor, para mantener al mayor cálido y sintiendo la presencia de sus hermanos a su lado. Lindo y doloroso, Osomatsu tenía que admitirlo, pero lo apreciaba. Al final, había una jeringa y una botella de líquido desconocido. Choromatsu le dijo que solo podía usar la jeringa cuando encontrara a alguno de sus hermanos, una vez que lo hiciera, él tenía que inyectarlos con el extraño líquido así como inyectarse todas las veces que inyectara a uno de ellos.

¿No sería arrestado por apuñalar a alguien con una inyección? Preguntó. El tercer hermano le contestó que eso no se suponía que fueran repentinas tan pronto los viera, más bien, pedirles permiso o hacerse amigos de ser necesario. Lo cual, en opinión de Osomatsu, era malo. Pero Choromatsu le dijo que tenía que reunirlos a todos, lo que probablemente incluía hacerse amigos y conocerse el uno al otro. Osomatsu podría cruzar el puente cuando sucediera, colocó la botella al fondo de la pila de ropa con el cojín. Metió la jeringa junto con el líquido en la bolsa delantera de la maleta. Metió el celular en el escritorio junto a la bufanda, la tableta y la pluma de color.

Solo por una vez, no le importó comer todos los pastelillos. Se prometió que compraría pasteles para sus hermanos menores tan pronto como regresara a casa.

Después de terminarse las golosinas y tomar un baño caliente, decidió vestirse. Desde que empezó invierno, tuvo que ponerse un montón de playeras para no tener frío. A veces deseaba que Jyushimatsu aún tuviera sentido común, el quinto hermano siempre usaba shorts.

Decidió usar una playera blanca con el símbolo de la familia debajo de su usual sudadera roja, y una chamarra negra para que no tuviera frío. No era de cuero, y estaba agradecido, porque no había forma de que él usara algo que estaba reservado solo para Karamatsu. También encontró un gorro café, parecido al de Todomatsu, en su armario. Decidió usarlo. Finalmente, un gorro café que había sido hecho por su mamá.

Metió el móvil en el abrigo en caso de que Choromatsu le enviara un mensaje de nuevo. Envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello sintiéndola embriagante una vez que reconoció el olor. Maldito Mierdamatsu; ¡la había rociado con el supuesto perfume varonil! No usaría algo tan doloroso como eso ahora. La tableta y la pluma de color también estaban en el abrigo, no eran demasiado pesados y tal vez los necesitaría para tomar notas.

Cuando bajó a la sala, encontró otras cosas que necesitaría en la mesa. Mentalmente dio las gracias a su mamá y las metió a la maleta. Dos botellas de Champú, tres cajas de jabón, cuatro rollos de papel, una pasta dental, su cepillo de dientes y un vaso rojo. Había utensilios de baño. A lado, cuatro sándwiches, dos cajas de almuerzo, una botella de agua y dos cajas de pocky. Golosinas y dos cajas de comida. Al último había otras cosas. Un monedero rojo que parecía pesado porque estaba lleno con monedas y billetes, además, había una pequeña sombrilla roja.

Tan rápido como empacó, Matsuyo fue a lado de su esposo. "Bueno… ¿Te marcharás por dos semanas, verdad?" Preguntó su padre. Afortunadamente, Matsuzo no esperaba nada grande de Osomatsu. El Matsuno Mayor no era bueno con la idea de lo que significaba vivir, tener un trabajo y casarse con alguna chica. Deseaba que él y sus hermanos estuvieran juntos como siempre. "¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta, hijo? Ya sabes, tú no tienes teléfono. Escribe cartas de ser posible".

"No te preocupes, regresaré en una pieza". Mintió. Tenía un teléfono pero no era suyo. Además, ese teléfono solo podía mandar mensajes de dimensión a dimensión, no a otras personas en el mismo universo.

No le dio tiempo de responder cuando de repente ambos lo abrazaron. Los abrazó débilmente de regreso y se sintió mal porque no regresaría, no del todo. Necesitaba regresar a casa, con sus verdaderos padres y sus hermanos. Además, estaba seguro que su hijo, el otro Osomatsu, probablemente no estaría agradecido si Osomatsu tomaba su lugar como hijo único de la familia Matsuno. Se preguntaba dónde estaba el otro Osomatsu, o lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero como Choromatsu había dicho; reunir a sus hermanos era la prioridad. Tenía que encontrar al otro Osomatsu, el verdadero hijo del matrimonio Matsuno en esa dimensión.

Alejándose del abrazo y viéndolos con orgullo a Matsuyo y Matsuzo, deseó estar con sus verdaderos padres. Se preguntaba si ellos se preocuparían por su supuesta desaparición. ¿Estarían preocupados por los cambios en sus hijos? Choromatsu y Karamatsu tenían que hacerse cargo de la casa, con la ausencia del hermano mayor causando estragos en ellos. Ichimatsu siendo temperamental no era nada nuevo, pero un _fastidioso*_ Todomatsu era algo para tener en cuenta. Jyushimatsu podría haberles facilitado las cosas y sonreír como era habitual, pero Choromatsu le había dicho que Jyushimatsu estaba deprimido y enfermo. Una mala combinación.

"Bueno, nos vemos".

Salió de la casa de los Matsuno y la vio cuando dio unos pasos lejos de ella. No había cambiado mucho pero adentro era increíblemente espaciosa por la ausencia de los cinco adultos. Cierto. El primer paso, dejar la casa y prepararse para la búsqueda había sido completado. Ahora, la segunda etapa. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y abrió la terrorífica aplicación de mensajes dimensionales, murmuró las palabras mientras escribía y se preparó para enviar el mensaje. "He dejado la casa. Tal vez vaya con Chibita, pero, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? Tengo todo preparado, la jeringa y lo demás".

Otra vez. Tan pronto envió el mensaje, esperó unos instantes para la respuesta. Parecía que Karamatsu todavía no llegaba. Se preguntó qué hora era en su dimensión.

" _ **Buenas noticias. El profesor Dekapan encontró al Karamatsu y Todomatsu en esa dimensión. Le tomó cinco días localizarlos, agradece una vez que traigas tu culo acá. Aparentemente, aún si no te relacionas con ellos, se pueden conocer los unos a los otros, incluso ser hermanos. El problema es que están en la ciudad. Puede llegar en tren, estoy seguro que teniendo alguien que te conduzca sería mejor. Es fácil, ya que hay cambios, es probable que los demás estén en la ciudad y caminar por todas partes es complicado. De cualquier forma, ve y encuentra a alguien que te pueda dirigir en la ciudad por unos días. Sobórnalos o haz algo, eres buenos haciéndolo. Te diré los detalles después pero detente primero en la Sutabaa de esa dimensión. Aún existe ahí, no te preocupes".**_

Osomatsu tembló con emoción cuando leyó el mensaje de Choromatsu. ¡Dos de sus hermanos menores! ¡Los vería pronto de nuevo! Pero, ¿alguien con un carro? Podría asegurarle a Choromatsu que él podría correr por todas partes, incluso con esa determinación no ayudaba unas piernas adoloridas para encontrar al resto de ellos. Incluso si Karamatsu y Todomatsu no eran sus verdaderos hermanos, le provocaba emoción. Dios, ¿no haber escuchado nada de la existencia de sus hermanos por una semana le hacía bien? Terminaría como Karamatsu si se quedaba en esa dimensión más tiempo.

El auto era un problema que debía resolver. ¿Dónde tenía un amigo que tuviera un coche? ¿Podría haber una posibilidad de que-?

 _Oh._

Por supuesto.

Había alguien, mejor que sus hermanos, en el que podía confiar.

Aún si estaba en otra dimensión, sabía que esos dos individuos estaban familiarizados con él y el otro. No sabía si ellos estarían de acuerdo en ayudarle, pero no podía dejar su casa por una semana después de todo. Le ayudarían aun si resultaba una molestia, lo sabía. No era el líder de los problemáticos sextillizos Matsuno por nada.

Acomodando su maleta y estirando los brazos, empezó a correr en dirección al puesto de Oden de Chibita.

* * *

Actualizaré en cuatro o cinco días, de tener el capítulo antes lo subiré.

En una parte le puse a Todomatsu siendo _fastidioso._ Lo que pasa es que no sabía qué significaba la palabra y no la encontraba en internet… Lo adecué lo mejor que pude. No lo leí dos veces, así que si encuentran errores gramaticales … Ya lo corregiré para la próxima. Pronto entro de nuevo a la universidad así que espero seguir con un ritmo adecuado para no retrasar los capítulos.

Nos vemos.

Oh, me estuve leyendo un poco de los otros capítulos, FGHJK… Me encantaron. Karamatsu duele. Duele mucho. (?)


	4. A la ciudad

_**Capítulo 4: A la cuidad**_

* * *

Osomatsu no podía salir de su casa por una semana completa, era natural que su único amigo y amigo de la infancia, Chibita, pudiera preocuparse. Totoko tal vez le importara una mierda el chico después de todo, y Hatabou no vivía más en su vecindario. Él estaba viviendo en la ciudad, haciendo quién sabe qué. Chibita pasó por la casa de Osomatsu para dejarle un mensaje, más solo contestó Matsuyo. Eso provocó que el vendedor de la tienda de oden se frustrara. "¡¿Qué mierda pasa con ese idiota?! Él vino aquí hace dos semanas y se emborrachó, ¿¡Y la semana pasada?! Apenas había dado un paso fuera de su casa, ¡Maldición! ¡Y cuando voy a visitarlo, su madre me dijo que se había encerrado en su cuarto y estaba deprimido! ¿¡Qué mierda pasa con él?! ¡Maldición!"

Iyami escuchaba mientras comía el oden preparado por Chibita. Podría hablar del singular sabor que tenía la comida, de lo afortunado que era por probarlo mientras aún vivía pero él no lo escucharía. "¿Osomatsu? ¿El chico problemático de color rojo? Ahora que lo pienso, ¡él no ha venido a molestar en una semana! Pensé que estaría molestándote en mi lugar. No lo he visto en las carreras de caballos o el pachinko como siempre. Él es un chico muy solitario, ¿no crees?" Iyami sorbió de la jarra de cerveza que había ordenado. Diferente de Osomatsu, él pagaría por sus comidas. Elevó la cabeza, señalando con el dedo algún lugar del horizonte. Estaba un poco ebrio, su dedo estaba temblando y dejaba salir el hipo. "¿Eh? ¿El de ahora no es Osomatsu?"

"¿¡Qué mierda?! ¿¡De verdad?! ¿Dónde-¡ ¡Ah! ¡Ese idiota!"

Iyami estaba en lo cierto, Osomatsu estaba corriendo a lo lejos, en dirección a donde se encontraba el puesto de oden de Chibita. El legendario idiota de rojo conocido desde la infancia tenía una gran maleta consigo, probablemente estaba cubierto de nieve. Osomatsu los vio, aliviado de encontrarlos juntos, corrió, quitando la nieve de sus hombros. Ellos podían ver su respiración desde lejos, lo que significaba que Osomatsu estaba cansado. Chibita preparó otra orden de oden, diciendo a Iyami que eso podría hacerle entrar en calor en cuanto se detuviera. "¡Iyami" Lo llamó, agitando sus manos frenéticamente. "¡Chibita!"

"¡Tú, idiota!" Fue el saludo de Chibita, levantando el cucharón por encima de su cabeza y agitarlo de un lago a otro. "¿¡Qué mierda estabas haciendo deprimido en tu cuarto?! ¿¡Y qué pasa con esa maleta?! No me digas que finalmente dejarás la casa de tus padres y tendrás un trabajo y una esposa, maldición!" Por supuesto, Chibita estaba bromeando. Pero con una mochila tan grande, todo era posible. "¿Qué mierda has estado haciendo, idiota? ¿¡Viajarás a alguna parte?! ¡Maldición! ¿¡No pudiste decirnos?! Tus padres están preocupados porque caíste en depresión y ¡¿decides ir a otra parte?! Idiota, todos hemos pasado por esa etapa de-"

"Iyami". Osomatsu intervino, sentándose a lado de él y aceptando el oden que Chibita había preparado. Para sorpresa de ambos, él había negado la jarra de cerveza. "Tengo un favor que pedirte"

"¿Eh?" Ambos voltearon el rostro en completa confusión.

Osomatsu tuvo suerte de encontrar a los dos en el mismo lugar. Necesitaba la ayuda de Iyami, sabiendo que él era el único con un carro. Pedirle favores no era nada fuera de lo normal para los sextillizo Matsuno, pero ahora, era solo Osomatsu y el teléfono que podía enviar mensajes desde diferentes dimensiones. Necesitaba tener a Iyami con él si quería regresar a casa. "Estoy enfrentando el dilema más grande de mi vida ahora mismo". Les dijo, viéndolos exactamente como meses atrás en la otra dimensión. "De verdad necesito tu ayuda ahora mismo. Mierda, creo que me quedaré en un hotel de la ciudad por un tiempo. Si no hago nada de esto, tal vez tenga que recorrer la ciudad sin rumbo fijo".

Chibita lo vio asombrado. "¿¡La ciudad!? ¿¡Qué mierda!? ¿¡Estoy escuchando cosas?!" Chibita no podía creer que su amigo de la infancia y rival de palabra fuera el mismo chico que robaba estuviera bien. "¿Lo dices enserio? ¡¿Finalmente buscarás un trabajo, idiota?! ¿¡Finalmente te graduarás de ser un Nini de mierda?!"

"Ah, no realmente. Perdón por decepcionarte, pero entre nos, tú tienes una mejor oportunidad en la sociedad que yo". Replicó tímidamente. Choromatsu le dijo que debería hacer un amigo para que lo llevara por la ciudad y otros lugares, se preguntó si Choromatsu le dejaría decirle a Iyami y Chibita. Pasaron exactamente veinte segundos antes de recibir otro mensaje de Choromatsu, decía que estaba bien, que solo personas cercanas podían saberlo. Además, ellos necesitaban creer en él si planeaba decirles. Ah, pero en ese mundo, era su Osomatsu. Tal vez no sabían que estaba mal con él, cuál era la diferencia. Ellos tenían que saberlo. "Bueno, es una larga historia. Pero no puedo decirles si no están dispuestos a ayudarme. Solo gastaría mi tiempo, y no tengo tiempo que perder".

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" Preguntó Iyami, serio. Era extraño ver a Osomatsu fuera de sí, así que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

"Como decía, me quedaré en la ciudad por un tiempo. Yo… Necesito hacer algo importante. El problema es, que el tren bala es mi único medio de transportarme a la ciudad y correr por todas partes sería cansado. Un amigo me sugirió que alguien podría conducirme durante mi estadía". Se giró en torno a Iyami. "Iyami, tu eres la única persona que conozco con un coche. No tengo tiempo para las lecciones de manejo y estoy seguro de que no tengo dinero para gastar en un carro, o algo. Si no es mucho problema, ¿no te importaría acompañarme a la ciudad? De verdad es muy importante para mí, Iyami, ¡no te lo hubiera pedido a ti de toda las personas si no fuera tan importante!".

Un rato de silencio incómodo. Mierda. Actuó fuera de sí, probablemente no era como actuaba su Osomatsu después de todo.

Eso era, antes de que Chibita golpeara el cucharón contra el carro, ocasionando a sus clientes frecuentes retroceder. "¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaremos! Siempre que no sea nada ilegal, podremos ayudarte, ¡maldición! ¡Iyami!" Sorprendentemente, se las arregló para sacar a Iyami de su estado de embriaguez gritándole. "¡Iremos a la ciudad con Osomatsu tan pronto como sea posible! ¡Buscaré un lugar para quedarnos, así que empaca, Iyami!" El pequeño vendedor de oden se preparó para empacar todo dentro del puesto mientras maldecía.

Osomatsu parpadeó. "¿De… de verdad me ayudarás? Ah, ¿Chibita? ¿También tú?"

"Obviamente, ¡idiota! ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que ya es tan tarde? Si es alguna misión secreta, ¡por supuesto que formaré parte! El viaje a la ciudad en tren dura una hora, ¿pero en carro? Tal vez podrías decirnos tu historia, maldición. ¿quiénes son los idiotas a los que tenemos que golpear? ¡Iyami! ¡Ve a empacar ahora mismo! ¡Te alcanzaré después con Osomatsu! Solo tengo que llevar el puesto a casa. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer que llevar el puesto a rastras. Iyami tampoco tiene mejores cosas que hacer. ¡Y será mejor que nos digas que sucede, idiota!".

"¡Hey!" Iyami intentó discutir con Chibita, pero el más pequeño del trío ya había partido con el puesto de comida. De verdad era impresionante, viendo lo pequeño que era. Estaba seguro que dejaría fuego en la nieve, si eso fuera posible. "Tch. Está bien, Chibita. ¡Me estaba aburriendo de una ciudad tan pequeña y aburrida de todas formas! No hay nada interesante además del pachinko y las carreras de caballos, a diferencia de Francia y todos los sitios de entretenimiento. Hm, ¡además tengo un coche! Pero no te llevaré a todos los sitios que quieras si no me pagas apropiadamente-"

"Si estás esperando algo de mí, dímelo una vez que encuentre lo que estoy buscando. Dinero, trabajar en la fábrica negra para el resto de mi vida, ayudarte con tus planes de mierda. Lo que sea. Solo déjalo para después". Osomatsu lo interrumpió de nuevo, en esta ocasión, parecía que se le acababa el aire. Estaba serio. ¿Ese era Osomatsu?, se preguntó Iyami. ¿Quién más podría ser? "Siempre estaré en deuda contigo si me ayudas, Iyami, lo juro. Así que, ayúdame, por favor".

"De verdad que me pones nervioso algunas veces…" Murmuró Iyami entre dientes. "Ah, pero después tienes que decirme qué sucede. Iré a empacar ahora. Vendrás conmigo, ¿cierto? Yo tengo el coche y todo lo demás. Chibita probablemente esté empacando mientras nosotros hablamos".

"Definitivamente"

Claro que Iyami podría estar aburrido, pensó Osomatsu. En su dimensión, literalmente, tenía cinco copias de él mismo que a veces lideraban aventuras que resultaban en infortunios para Iyami. Ellos eran los muy conocidos Sextillizos Matsuno de la ciudad. "Paso dos, completado. Iyami y Chibita me ayudarán". Murmuró entre dientes de forma que Iyami no lo escuchara. Maldición, tenía el mal hábito de decir todo lo que escribía. Debía arreglar ese hábito pronto.

Otro mensaje llegó.

" _ **Wow, ¿de verdad? Lo estás haciendo bien, Osomatsu-niisan. Es decisión tuya decirles. ¿Estás planeando hacerlo?"**_

No vaciló. Prometió hacerlo si ellos lo ayudaban, "Sí, como sea". Murmuró mientras escribía a Choromatsu. Otro mensaje llegó tan pronto envió el otro. Osomatsu tomó nota mental de preguntarle a Choromatsu acerca de la terrorífica aplicación de mensajes dimensionales tan pronto regresara. Y mandar a descansar a sus hermanos durante el resto de la semana.

" _ **Está bien, es tiempo del paso tres".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Osomatsu decidió esperar dentro del carro de Iyami, era la misma camioneta a la que subieron hace meses, durante el incidente de la fábrica negra. Desde que la camioneta era tan espaciosa, dejó la maleta a sus pies y se sentó cómodamente en el asiento de los pasajeros. Colocó el cojín rojo detrás de su cabeza, se quitó los guantes, el gorro y la bufanda. Dado que Iyami seguía dentro de su casa, decidió continuar mensajeándose con Choromatsu. Hey, no había visto a ninguno de sus hermanos en una semana completa, podía justificar el hecho de molestar a Choromatsu.

"Iyami aún está empacando. Chibita está de camino. ¿Hay algo de vital importancia que necesites decirme? Ya sé, Sutabaa es nuestro primer destino, ¿cierto? Estoy seguro de que ellos querrían dejar sus pertenencias primero en el hotel". Tenía el mal hábito de decir todo lo que escribía. Debería pedirle ayuda a Choromatsu para arreglarlo. "Sutabaa … ¿Y después?".

" _ **El profesor Dekapan dijo que el Todomatsu de ese universo estaba conectado con los empleados de Sutabaa. Sabemos que Todomatsu y Karamatsu están en la ciudad pero no sabemos dónde viven, sería mejor pregunta en los alrededores. La Aida y Sachicko de ese dimensión tal vez sean amigas de él, igual que en la nuestra. Quizá ellos sean amigos o algo parecido, el profesor Dekapan dijo que estaban conectados de alguna forma. Pregúntale a los empleados. Si Todomatsu está ahí, no saltes a abrazarlo. Él no te conoce en esa dimensión y probablemente te envíen a la cárcel por algo así. Lo mismo para Karamatsu y los otros tres. Solo actúa casual y empieza una pequeña platica. Pregúntales si pueden conocerse en privado, de ser posible, podrás explicarles todo. Necesitas que están cómodos alrededor tuyo, ganarte su confianza y consentir que uses la jeringa".**_

"¿Estás seguro de esto? Digo, ¿vengo de otra dimensión y necesito reunir a mis otros cinco hermanos y mi otro yo para invocar a un maldito dragón que concederá mi deseo?".

" _ **Muy divertido, Osomatsu-niisan. Pero desde el punto de vista de las otras personas a veces nos confunden, nuestros padres lo hacían cuando éramos niños. Conocer a alguien con la misma cara, cumpleaños, altura, peso, mismo tipo de sangre y edad es algo escalofriante, escuchar que vienen de otra dimensión y su hermano gemelo mayor aparece de la nada, sabes a lo que me refiero".**_

Osomatsu pudo sentir el enojo de Choromatsu emitido desde el teléfono. Sonrió descaradamente. Ah, de verdad extrañaba molestar a sus hermanos. Especialmente al malhumorado, de poco temperamento, falto de sueño y estresado Choromatsu que probablemente tendría bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Sintió lástima por el tercer hermano, así que le empezó a escribir de vuelta. "¿Estás enojado? ¿Cuándo llegará Karamatsu? Puedo sentir tu desvelo desde el teléfono".

" _ **Perdón por eso. Karamatsu a la mejor llega en una hora. No puedo conciliar el sueño si no cambio con alguien el teléfono, alguien tiene que darte instrucciones. Todomatsu está trabajando medio tiempo, así que cambiamos entre yo y Karamatsu-niisan. Si Ichimatsu se levanta, creo que también lo hará. Pero él está cuidando de Jyushimatsu hasta que se sienta mejor y no se ha apartado de su lado hasta que lo vea recuperado. Todomatsu no va soltar el teléfono una vez que esté funcionando, estará a cargo de él los fines de semana una vez que haya dormido adecuadamente".**_

Jyushimatsu estaba enfermo, recordó. Necesitaba regresar. Él no era tan cariñoso como Karamatsu cuando sus hermanos estaban enfermos, pero tan pronto volviera, se aseguraría de cuidar a cada uno. Les daría las gracias a Karamatsu y Choromatsu por cuidar de los tres menores. Llevaría a casa algunos gatos y unos juguetes para que Ichimatsu estuviera menos irritante. Le daría ropa linda nueva o lo que le gustara al menor. Jugaría con Jyushimatsu si se sintiera mejor pero aún estaba enfermo, Osomatsu cuidaría de él en lugar de Ichimatsu. Era el mayor, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hermanos siempre que lo necesitaran.

A Choromatsu le gustaría algo relacionado con Nyaa-chan, tal vez. ¿Una almohada? Nah, conociendo al tercer hermano, tendría una escondida. A Karamatsu le gustaban las cosas dolorosas, perfumes baratos y supuestos artículos cool o ropa que pudiera usar. Ichimatsu adoraba los gatos, gatos callejeros y juguetes para los mismos. Todomatsu probablemente quisiera su celular de vuelta… ¿O uno nuevo? No lo sabía, Todomatsu era el hermano que más secretos tenía. Para Jyushimatsu, podía darle algo como un montón de pelotas de colores o algo colorido o destructivo. Recordó que todavía tenía dinero para regresar a casa. Quizás lo usara para darle algo bonito a su hermanos.

Tomó nota de lo que le llevaría a sus hermanos y después le mandó otro mensaje a Choromatsu "Bueno, cuida de ellos. Pero no te sobre exijas. Karamatsu y tu están a cargo de la casa y de nuestros tres hermanos menores por ahora, si ustedes dos terminan muertos por falta de sueño, los buscaré a ambos y los llevaré al cielo. Cuídense. Y asegúrate de que Jyushimatsu no haga nada estúpido. Pero estoy seguro de que Ichimatsu lo vigila como un águila. Es más molesto Jyushimatsu cuando está enfermo".

" _ **¿Quiénes crees que somos? Él está en arresto domiciliario en este momento. No preguntes porqué, te diré todos los detalles una vez que regreses. En fin, escríbeme de nuevo una vez que estés en la ciudad. Depende si soy yo o Karamatsu-niisan el que contesta, él sabe qué hacer, no te preocupes. Está haciendo un buen trabajo como hermano mayor en tu lugar. Sutabaa es tu primer destino, reúne información de Karamatsu y Todomatsu, o interactúa con el mismo Todomatsu. Tienes que explicarle a Iyami y Chibita en el viaje. Cuídate, Osomatsu-niisan".**_

¿…Arresto domiciliario? Bien, la vida real era una mierda. Otra dimensión, podía encargarse. Perdido por un mes, cuando en realidad había sido una semana, era un dolor de cabeza. O tal vez se había perdido por un mes cuando él estuvo en otro mundo, no importaba más. Choromatsu tenía un montón de cosas por explicarle, y mantener encerrado a Jyushimatsu en la casa era una de ellas. ¿Qué daño podría hacer el segundo hermano cuando se enfermara? Devolvió el celular al bolsillo del abrigo y esperó pacientemente a que Iyami y Chibita subieran al coche. "Cómo es que estoy en este sitio, en primer lugar…" Murmuró para sí mismo. "Todomatsu y Karamatsu. El más joven y el segundo mayor respectivamente. Me pregunto si el profesor Dekapan puede localizar a Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu y Choromatsu. Tal vez deba deshacerme del puente una vez que esté ahí…"

"¡Oi, Osomatsu!"

Osomatsu bajó el vidrio de la camioneta, sacó la cabeza y vio a Chibita correr a toda velocidad hacia la misma. El pequeño hombre llevaba una maleta tan grande como la de Osomatsu, excepto que era de color naranja. Podía ver algunas prendas salirse de la gran maleta. Chibita decidió usar ropas de invierno, incluyendo un suéter blanco, una bufanda anaranjada, un abrigo verde y botas cafés. No se molestó en llevar un gorro. "¡Idiota! Tomaré el asiento de atrás, ¡maldición! Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos- ¿¡Iyami todavía no termina de empacar?! ¡maldición!" Abrió la puerta apresuradamente y arrojó sus cosas de golpe, marchando de vuelta a la casa de Iyami. "¡Iyami! ¡Idiota! ¿¡Aún no estás listo!? ¿¡Qué mierda!?"

Estaba asustado, impaciente y lleno de energía, se dijo a sí mismo. Al menos no había cambiado su relación con Iyami y Chibita, dos de los que conocía desde su infancia. "¿Cómo se los puedo explicar…?" Sobó su frente. "Si _Chorofappyski*_ estuviera aquí, intentaría explicarlo lo más lógico posible. Karamatsu lo haría con líneas dolorosas y haría las cosas más complicadas de lo que son. Todomatsu ignoraría todo a su alrededor y vería su celular mientras dijera comentarios inútiles para llenar las pausas. Jyushimatsu tal vez haría algo raro con Ichimatsu e ignoraría lo demás. Que hermanos tan extraños…"

La puerta de repente se abrió, con Iyami hablando. "¡Estamos listos!" arrojó su maletín atrás donde estaba sentado Chibita. El estafador se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y echó a andar el coche. "Tenemos un largo viaje por delante. Osomatsu, es hora de que nos expliques todo. Me alegra ayudarte tanto como Chibita lo dijo pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? No puedes hacer un viaje de la nada, eres demasiado flojo para hacer algo así".

Osomatsu asintió mientras el coche avanzaba. Le dijo adiós en su mente al vecindario, sabiendo que no estaría de regreso hasta que encontrara el camino de regreso con sus hermanos. No se atrevió a ver a Iyami al rostro, o ver el espejo a un lado para ver a Chibita detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y una expresión impaciente. "¿Seguro que no reaccionarás violento a nada de lo que diga? Bueno, no hagas tu famosa muletilla aquí. Es peligroso, estamos en el coche, y tener un accidente de tránsito no es lo que quiero hacer". Murmuró.

Chibita se burló desde atrás. "Depende, idiota".

"¿Y tú no intentarás matarme?" Preguntó. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, se dijo. Agarró la tableta para dibujar algo. Maldición, se sentía ansioso. Decidió dibujar a un enojado Choromatsu, un doloroso Karamatsu para facilitarse las cosas. Si actuaba raro, podría preocupar a Iyami y Chibita y estaban en el coche. Tener un ataque de pánico en el auto no era la cosas más grata del mundo. De nuevo, tener un ataque de pánico en general era contagioso.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería de hacer una cosa tan bárbara? Tal vez seas un mocoso molesto pero yo nunca te mataría" Dijo Iyami distraídamente. Estaban en el camino de alta velocidad. Más Osomatsu sabía que él vería el mismo signo por una hora o dos. "Tal vez podría pararme a pelear en un arbusto, Osomatsu. Tenemos un largo camino por delante, pero no escucharé o haré ninguna de tus demandas o inútiles favores si no entendemos qué pasa".

"Estoy de acuerdo con Iyami, idiota. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Crees que nosotros te mataremos? ¿Es algo ilegal lo que harás?" Chibita asintió en acuerdo, elevando una ceja. Sabía que Osomatsu no era el tipo de chico que haría algo ilegal, pero hey, todo podía suceder.

Osomatsu sudó por la falta de fe que Chibita tenía en él. Bueno, era el más normal ahí, a veces él y sus hermanos hacían una caminata. "No ilegal digo, solo… fuera de este mundo, ¿supongo?" No podía encontrar la palabra correcta.

"¿Eh?" Iyami lo vio, después regresó la vista al camino.

"¿Qué rayos significa eso, idiota?" Preguntó Chibita.

"Um, bueno… Uh…" No era vergüenza. Pero ¿cómo explicaba algo tan vago sin mencionar que despertó en otra dimensión y que estaba buscando a sus cinco hermanos menores?

"Dilo de una vez, maldición". Bufó el más pequeño. Tan bajo como era, lo era también su paciencia.

Iyami jadeó. Podía llevar a Osomatsu por donde había más tráfico. Sería siempre. "¿Crees que no confiamos en ti? ¡Hmph! ¡Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no vas a un lindo parque lejos de la ciudad!".

Tenía un punto. "Bien, bien. Bueno, yo soy Osomatsu-"

"Eso lo sabemos, idiota"

"N-no me interrumpas, Chibita. ¡Cierto, soy Osomatsu, es cierto! Ustedes lo saben, por supuesto".

"Sé que siempre fuiste un idiota". Recordó Iyami. Osomatsu recordó ese día. Conocieron a Iyami cuando intentó robarles, terminó golpeado por los sextillizos a los que les había tendido una trampa. Un infierno, pero divertido de recordar, Ah, esos días. Donde eran unos inocentes niños.

Osomatsu subió la ventana, impaciente. Sentía un hormigueó al saber que vería a Todomatsu y Karamatsu. "Lo sabes, obviamente. ¡Soy Osomatsu, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo soy!" Oh Dios, ¿Ahora…?

"¿…Sheh?" Iyami lo vio interrogante. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿qué mierda? ¿Por qué mierda Osomatsu pensó que era buena idea?

Incluso Chibita lo veía como si hubiera cometido un asesinato. Con una voz tan calmada como podía ser la de Ichimatsu, se escabulló al centro del asiento y se inclinó, su cabeza salía fuera de la línea de los asientos que lo separaban de Iyami. "¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?"

Se mordió la lengua. Estaba planeando empezar con la historia del cómo despertó hace una semana con un horrible presentimiento en su estómago y darse cuenta que estaba en otro mundo, en vez de decirle directamente que venía de otro universo, pero bueno…

 _Ah, mierda._

"No soy su Osomatsu".

De alguna forma, Osomatsu podía hacer peor la situación. Sería probablemente la única vez que vería a Chibita en estado de confusión con una mezcla de disgusto y sumisión, dio gracias a que pudo detener el coche. De otra forma, él, Iyami y Chibita podrían haber terminado el camino cuando el estafador decidiera expresar sus sentimientos. Venía su muletilla favorita.

"¿¡SHEH?!"

* * *

Yo no lo estoy escribiendo y aun así me tardo demasiado escribiendo, traduciendo. Ya me cansé. Este fue el capítulo más largo que traduje hasta el momento. No sé qué tan largos estén los demás… En fin. Me dio bastante risa.

Les adelanto el capítulo cinco, -solo el título.- "Somos amigos por una razón"

Y ya. Nos leemos~


	5. Somos amigos por una razón

_**05 Somos amigos por una razón**_

* * *

El viaje fue una pesadilla, el infierno mismo. Iyami constantemente reaccionaba ante las bromas que se mezclaban con la impaciencia de Chibita y gritos haciendo que Osomatsu se preguntara si decirles que le ayudaran había sido una buena idea. Nada de eso debería de haber pasado si hubiera escogido correr por doquier, incluso si eso hacía que se muriera. Tomar el tren hubiera sido más rápido, pero correr por todos lado era una pesadilla. Bien Dios, ¿nada iba a ser fácil? No obstante, estaba agradecido que Chibita no intentara atacarlo con un tazón gigante de Oden después de que le explicara la situación.

Después de que explicar lo sucedido a los dos conocidos, Iyami condujo en silencio mientras Chibita decía algo interesante con palabras que eran acompañadas de suspiros. _Su_ Osomatsu había sido una molestia una semana antes, el original, se hubiera levantado y empezaría a murmurar molesto. Osomatsu creyó que era solo un borracho, la otra versión, probablemente se tropezó en alguna parte mientras abandonaba el puesto de Oden mientras estaba borracho y se quejaba. "Es problemático, ese idiota" Murmuró Chibita. "Mencionó algo de lo solo que estaba, lo imperfecto que era. ¿Qué mierda? Ese idiota actuaba como un mocoso, más de lo que era. Maldición".

". . . No estoy seguro de que pensar". Habló Iyami, viendo al mayor de los Matsuno con duda. Osomatsu estaba, al principio, preocupado de que ellos no pudieran creerle y lo dejaran en la ciudad después de pensar que estaba jugándoles una broma cruel, ahora, estaba preocupado de que le creyeran, que no confiaran en el él. No era su Osomatsu. "El Osomatsu que está a lado de mi… No es el Osomatsu que conocí hace años. ¿Aun así debería de ayudarlo, Chibita? ¿Y la otra dimensión de la cual viene Osomatsu es un asesino? ¿Y si este es nuestro Osomatsu pero está drogado?"

Eso era lo que le asustaba. Que dudaran y no estuvieran de su parte. No debía perder detalle, porque si él quería su cooperación debía contestar las preguntas, tenía que ser honesto con ellos. Explicó que se levantó de un futon donde dormía una sola persona. Habló sobre la alarma plateada que su hermano compró y estaba limpia, sin signos de los rasguños de los gatos malvados o la dolorosa diamantina que la decoraba. Dijo que recibió una paquete una semana después que contenía objetos de sus hermanos menores, en especial el teléfono que podía mandar mensajes dimensionales. Mierda, incluso le mostró a chibita su conversación con Choromatsu, Chibita incluso le preguntó por qué mierda el nombre de Choromatsu era "Pajamatsu" o "Choropajaski".

Para su sorpresa, Chibita se encogió de hombros ante la sospecha de Iyami. "Idiota. Nuestro Osomatsu no es serio, no como este chico. ¿Y drogas? Por favor. Él no puede beber del buen sake, no fuma. Beber es lo único que sabe hacer bien, maldición. Nuestro Osomatsu era un solitario mocoso malcriado. Era violento cuando bebía o se metían con él" Murmuró. "Aun si no es nuestro Osomatsu, todavía es un Osomatsu, ¿No es así? Podría haber llamado a la otra dimensión si él no hubiera mostrado una prueba contundente, maldición. Los mensajes en el teléfono son aterradores. No pudo habérselos enviado a sí mismo".

"¿Por qué lo haría? Es solitario sin mis hermanos, pero no estoy solo". Río entre dientes débilmente. Habían estado conversando desde hace una hora. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar sus problemas completamente solo. A veces tenía a Choromatsu asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Karamatsu diciendo que creía en él. Todomatsu tratando de platicar de algo. Ichimatsu dándole una palmada en el hombro. Jyushimatsu abrazándolo del cuello con sus largas mangas. Todos sus hermanos estaban ahí en sus malos tiempos. Especialmente después de _ese_ incidente. "¿Ustedes…todavía quieren ayudarme?" Preguntó.

Chibita suspiró. "¿Honestamente? No lo sé. Idiota, estás en un gran problema. No esperaba que no fueras nuestro Osomatsu". Al menos era honesto. "Pero dejarte ahí afuera en un mundo que conoces pero al mismo tiempo es diferente no es… ¿Qué rayos? La culpa me carcomerá por semanas si eso sucede, maldición. No sé Iyami pero me quedaré contigo hasta que encuentres el camino de regreso a casa. Además, si vas a reunir a tus hermanos y tu otro yo, podremos traer de regreso a casa a nuestro Osomatsu y cubrirlo. Estoy preocupado de donde termine ese idiota. Bebe mucho cuando lo dejamos, y su mamá dijo que colapsa tan pronto llega a casa".

Ah. Chibita lo ayudaría. Era un alivio. No sabía porque se estaba sintiendo ansioso. No estaba así esta mañana, ¿O sí? ¿Qué estaba mal con él el día de hoy? "Ya veo. Gracias. No estoy acostumbrado a enfrentar solo los problemas. Haha. A veces, arrastro a mis hermanos conmigo. Hombre, debería ser maduro como su Osomatsu".

"No".

Chibita y Osomatsu voltearon a ver a Iyami, parecía serio y menos seguro de sí mismo por primera vez en su vida. Osomatsu contuvo la respiración. Iyami no lo iba a ayudar, pensó. "Osomatsu, nuestro Osomatsu… Siempre creí que había algo malo con ese mocoso". Admitió. "Debajo de su amor por el alcohol, la flojera, lo molesto, y su mente brillante era un niño problema. De verdad que era flojo, problemático, pero a veces tenía problemas haciéndose amigo de las personas. Chibita fue uno de los niños a los que molestaba, pero incluso así, se volvieron buenos amigos".

Osomatsu vio a Chibita sudar. "A-ah. Sí. Ese idiota. Era muy burlón, sus padres a veces lo reprendían o lo regañaban, esperabas que él fuera un niño normal. Pero no es así. Nada en él era normal. Era un bravucón, ese idiota. No sé qué pasó antes de que lo conociera, pero era un niño problemático. A veces lo veía jugar con los gatos. Los amaba. Entonces eso gatos empezaron a desaparecer del vecindario tan pronto empezó a cuidarlos. También jugaba béisbol. Hasta que tuvo un accidente donde un bravucón lo envió al hospital mientras él practicaba los swings*".

"No lo sé, idiota. Nuestro Osomatsu a veces era terrorífico. Pero la mitad del tiempo era como tu: Un apostador, Nini, sin novia y aún un virgen, probablemente estará gordo a los treinta y será un hombre asalariado por el resto de sus días". Chibita lo interrumpió. "Pero está solo. No sabe cómo hacer amigos. Lo conocí después de que Iyami interfiriera por él. Fue lo mismo con Totoko y Hatabou. Comparado con él tu eres alguien normal. Arrastrar a tus hermanos contigo dentro de los problemas es algo que haría nuestro Osomatsu si tuviera hermanos menores propios".

"Pero no es así. Creo que sé por qué está muy solo- ¿Sheh? Osomatsu, estás azul".

Osomatsu no se dio cuenta cuando dejó de respirar hasta que Iyami lo señaló. Tosió unas cuantas veces y retuvo el aire en el pecho. Golpeó el pecho apresuradamente cuando Iyami condujo por el solitario camino y gritó, Chibita saltó de su asiento y vio la ventana de enfrente esperando el impacto y de repente, se detuvo. En lugar de volar hacia la ventana, se golpeó contra el respaldo del asiento de Iyami con un grito ahogado, Iyami casi se ahorca con su propio cinturón de seguridad y casi choca contra el volante.

"¡Sheeeeeeeeh!"

"¡¿Qué mierda?! Iyami, ¡idiota!, ¡detente!" De alguna manera, Chibita agarró y levantó su cucharón favorito por encima de su cabeza y golpeó a Iyami furiosamente, causando que chocara contra la ventana sin hacerse ningún daño. "¿¡Estás intentando matarnos?! Estamos a unos minutos de la ciudad, maldición". Gritó irritado, antes de girarse a Osomatsu quien estaba agarrándose el pecho jadeando. "¡Y tú, Osomatsu! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Por qué mierda dejaste de respirar, maldición?!"

Osomatsu continúo tosiendo fuertemente hasta que sintió las palmadas en su espalda. Como pudo Chibita se metió en al centro de los asientos de enfrente, su baja estatura le permitía caber en el espacio y sentarse en el tablero con la cabeza agachada, haciendo a un lado la ropa de invierno de Osomatsu. Buscó en la maleta la cantimplora que Matsuyo empacó para Osomatsu y la abrió mientras Iyami continuaba golpeando la espalda de Osomatsu. Como lo hubiera hecho Choromatsu o Karamatsu si hubiera tenido un ataque de tos. Esos dos era la mamá y el papá del grupo. "Estoy bien". Susurró.

No parecía convencer a ninguno con esa línea. "¡Sé que no lo estás!" Gritó Chibita, empujando la cantimplora al pecho de Osomatsu, el agua casi caía en su abrigo. "Bebe un poco de agua, maldición, unas cuantas millas lejos y decides que es el mejor momento para intentar matarte y dejar de respirar, maldición."

"¿Cómo le haces para ser problemático incluso cuando respiras? ¡No estás haciendo nada por nosotros y aun así causas problemas! ¡Tengo que admitir que me preocupé por ti por un segundo cuando tenías la cara azul!" Agregó Iyami irritado, su voz estaba llena de preocupación. "¡Sheeeh! Si vas a seguir haciéndolo durante tu búsqueda, ¡quién sabe cómo sobreviviremos! ¡Morirás por la falta de oxígeno a menos que te lo diga!"

Después de que Osomatsu bebió la mitad de agua de la cantimplora y tosiera por lo frío que era, observó a Iyami con sorpresa mezclada con alivio. "Tú … ¿me ayudarás?"

"¿Qué otra cosa parece? ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré! Mierda, no tengo elección, ¡estamos cerca de nuestro destino! ¡Conducir de vuelta al pueblo es un fastidio!" Chibita golpeó en la cabeza a Osomatsu, no lo hizo tan fuerte para que no soltara la cantimplora. "Maldición, ¡¿así es como actúas en tu dimensión?! Estoy empezando a pensar que tú no eres un Osomatsu después de todo, idiota". Sacudió la cabeza, bajando de tablero y regresando al centro del coche, descansó en asiento cruzándose de brazos. "No importa. La primer parada es ese lujoso café Sutabaa, ¿cierto? Iyami. Llévanos. No quiero estar cansado en el primer día de la búsqueda, maldición".

"¿Eh? Creí que nos detendríamos primero en el hotel-"

"Acerca de eso". Interrumpió Osomatsu, su cerebro ya funcionaba apropiadamente, "Déjanos en el café. Te daré dinero para el cuarto y tú irás al hotel para dejar nuestras cosas. Después conduce de vuelta a Sutabaa para recogernos, para hacer el próximo plan. Creo que también necesitaré una taza de café. No tengo intenciones de dormir por un tiempo". Sugirió. "De esa manera, podemos ir al hotel tan pronto estemos cansado. Será fácil".

"Un plan preciso, Osomatsu. Pareces ser más inteligente que nuestro Osomatsu. ¿O es porque tienes hermanos que te esperan? Eso marca la diferencia en el por qué eres responsable". Murmuró Iyami, avanzando. "También, ¿Y si fue parte de su plan dejar de respirar hasta morir, forzándome a ir en el asiento trasero donde Chibita podía mantener la vista lejos de él? De todas formas, ¿por qué dejó de respirar?"

Osomatsu no contestó. Antes de que Iyami pudiera molestar con ello, Chibita pareó de vuelta a Iyami a su asiento, señalándole por dónde debía de conducir. Osomatsu río entre dientes mentalmente ante la declaración de Iyami. ¿Responsable? ¿Él? Por favor. Choromatsu era el responsable. Él solo era el hermano mayor muy preocupado que no quería preocupar más a Karamatsu y Choromatsu. Ellos tenía a Ichimatsu, el sextillizo oscuro, del que preocuparse. Era muy peligroso cuando estaba molesto. También tenían que preocuparse por Todomatsu, el supuesto hermano mimado que era el único con trabajo y el único actualmente con sentido común y maduro. Especialmente tenían que preocuparse por Jyushimatsu, el hermano alegre, que estaba enfermo y probablemente deprimido.

Osomatsu quería regresar tan pronto como fuera posible. Tenía que tomar de vuelta la carga de ser el hermano mayor. Por el bien de sus hermanos. Sacó el celular y Chibita lo observó preocupado mientras murmuraba las palabras que escribía, sus pensamientos estaban puestos en sus hermanos. "Estamos cerca. Les he dicho todo. Aún me ayudarán, afortunadamente. ¿Cómo están las cosas allá, Pajamatsu?"

Como siempre, el mensaje llegó en menos de un minuto.

" _ **Es bueno escucharlo, Osomatsu-niisan. Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas tener. Como te decía, Sutabaa es lo primero. Si Todomatsu y Karamatsu trabajan ahí, es mejor intentar hablar con ellos antes. Si son como nuestros hermanos, Todomatsu podría ser fácil de asustar por lo que sucede y Karamatsu creería todo mientras empiezas a sollozar. Aún mejor, tu compartes la misma cara que ellos. Deben de creer en ti".**_

La ciudad era un sitio aterrador, le había dicho Jyushimatsu a Ichimatsu mientras compartían un _parfait*_. Osomatsu esperaba ver lo mismo, pero había más edificios de los usuales. También se dio cuenta de que parecía que la ciudad estaba más avanzada que en su dimensión. Primero, había más venta de aparatos, tiendas de aplicaciones, y tiendas de teléfonos celulares. Segundo, el lugar parecía tener más luces, lo que significaba tener más electricidad por esa razón. Era un poco diferente de la ciudad in su dimensión, lo que lo hacía sentir normal.

Envolviendo la bufanda de Karamatsu alrededor de su cuello y colocándose el gorro y los guantes, salió del coche y se estremeció en cuanto sintió el viento helado contra su mejilla. Cerró la puerta después de que Chibita lo siguiera con un abrigo e Iyami se despidiera, yendo lejos. "A Jyushimatsu le gusta el invierno por la nieve". Comentó Osomatsu mientras veía caer la nieve, Chibita lo observó. Les había dicho que tenía hermanos menores, que hacían lo que querían. "Hace rabieta en cuanto es expuesto al frío". Empezó a caminar. Sutabaa estaba a la esquina, y mientras caminaba, sus memorias de él y sus hermanos en situaciones extrañas venían a su mente, no sabían que Todomatsu trabajó en un pequeño café.

Chibita vio a Osomatsu sonreír tristemente. "Él es el quinto, ¿Si recuerdo bien?" Podía decir que Osomatsu tenía un instinto natural de hermano mayor, a pesar de la corta historia. Osomatsu había dicho que hace meses, había peleado con Choromatsu y Karamatsu, con Todomatsu que pretendió no conocerlo e Ichimatsu de alguna manera se convirtió en gato y se fue lejos. Eso lo confundió, pero ese Osomatsu, aunque no había sido su amigo de la infancia ni su rival, seguía siendo Osomatsu, era un humano con sentimientos que le importaban. Extrañaba demasiado a sus hermanos, era obvio.

"Sí. Como todos saben, él se parece a mí, aunque él siempre tiene una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. También le gusta llevar mangas largas por alguna razón. Estoy seguro que de todos nosotros, él es el más amigable. Heh. Siempre fue su debilidad. Nuestro Iyami podía engañarlo demasiado por ser muy fácil de manipular. Fue el por qué estuvimos en pares, a veces estaba con el chico calmado, Ichimatsu. Ya sabes. Alguien que pudiera calmarlo. Todomatsu siempre estaba con Karamatsu porque él creía que era cool. No sabe nada de eso, creo. Para mí, Choromatsu es mi compañero de pelear. Es un dolor de trasero, aun así es mi cómplice. Mierda, probablemente él sea el líder de esta operación. 'Operación; traer de vuelta a nuestro estúpido hermano mayor de la otra dimensión' es como la llamó".

"Suena divertido". Agregó Chibita. "Incluso cuando dices ser un mal hermano mayor, parece que ellos e preocupan por ti".

Osomatsu asintió, viendo su respiración. Ah, ¡Hacía demasiado frío! El invierno era divertido, pero como cualquier otra estación, tenía sus desventajas. "Sí. Pero espero que Choromatsu o Karamatsu no se estresen por todo esto. Esos tres. Karamatsu siente que debe actuar de forma madura por ellos cuatro, Choromatsu cree que debería ser un modelo a seguir por los tres menores, Ichimatsu siente que su deber como el mayor del trío de menores es cuidar de Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu siente que ha fallado como hermano mayor para Todomatsu desde que el menor es más maduro que él y Jyushimatsu actúa como un niño, y a Todomatsu no le gusta que por ser el menor lo mantengan vigilado. Esos bastardos. Preocupándose por nada": Río débilmente. "Soy el mayor, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ellos. Ellos no deben de tener nada de qué preocuparse".

Chibita escuchó a Osomatsu divagar. Su Osomatsu siempre quiso hermanos. Y ahí estaba, un Osomatsu que tenía hermanos, pero estaba separado de ellos. Chibita se preguntó cómo se sentía, que la cosa más importante en tu vida fuera arrebatada un día porque así lo querían. No estaba seguro del todo. "Vengo de otra dimensión" pensó, estaba seguro que no era su Osomatsu estando loco. Era un Osomatsu completamente diferente, y la prueba era que él transmitía un sentimiento cálido. De verdad era diferente, pensó Chibita.

Una vez que llegaron a Sutabaa, Osomatsu se detuvo en seco en el camino, temiendo que el miedo lo superara. Era eso. Ese sentimiento de semanas atrás, cuando se levantó y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de sus hermanos. Estaba ahí otra vez, y no sabía por qué. Sutabaa parecía la misma, Todomatsu probablemente estaría ahí, amaba a sus hermanos, así que, ¿por qué estaba asustado? Respiro agitadamente otra vez antes de empezar a hiperventilarse, sintió que algo lo empujó a un lado. Chibita.

Oh, sí. Chibita era bajito y no podía alcanzar sus hombros, recordó Osomatsu. "¿Qué mierda estás esperando, idiota? ¿Quieres ver de nuevo a tu hermano, cierto? Entonces levanta la cabeza, ¡maldición! Incluso si él no es hermano de nuestro Osomatsu, ¡él es _tu_ hermano y es tu responsabilidad!"

Osomatsu quería decirle que el Todomatsu de esa dimensión no era exactamente su hermano, pero bueno. Exhaló profundamente y caminó cuidadosamente dentro del sitio, actuaría tan normal como pudiera en caso de que el sexto hermano trabajara allí. Se recordó no correr hacia él si lo encontraba, porque en esa dimensión, Todomatsu no era su hermano. Inspeccionó alrededor, no había signos de alguien que tuviera la misma cara o alguien el mismo corte de cabello con un cabello rebelde sobresaliendo. Pensó que era decepcionante, al menos no tenía que preocuparse por las lágrimas traicioneras que saldrían al ver a su hermano menor.

En su lugar, dos chicas familiares estaban en el mostrador, sonriendo brillantemente con una luz dorada envolviéndolas. "Bienvenidos, queridos clientes" Recibieron a Osomatsu y Chibita al unísono. Osomatsu peleaba internamente por recordar sus nombres mientras Chibita las saludaba y los conducía a una mesa cerca de la ventana.

Aida y Sachiko, ¿era así? No, no. Si empezaba a decir los nombres en su primera visita a Sutabaa, las chicas podían sospechar. Tenía que actuar casual. Tenía que actuar como un chico que llegaba de una ciudad cercana y era de ese mundo y no de otra dimensión. "Chibita". Murmuró al más bajo mientras se sentaban. "Tengo que ir a escribirle a Choromatsu. ¿Podrías ordenar algo, por favor? Solo asegúrate de que no parezcamos sospechosos". Le dejó a Chibita el monedero.

Él lo tomó, sabía que Osomatsu no debía contar con él para nada. Chibita pagó de su propia billetera, era raro que Osomatsu pagara las cosas propias. "Bien. Estoy molesto porque no tienen Oden en este pequeño y lujoso café, maldición. ¿qué quieres que haga? Pediré un parfait".

"Un café expreso, por favor".

Su amigo asintió y aprovecho que Osomatsu suspiraba, al parecer le gustaba el calor que provenía del café. Se preguntó si a su Todomatsu le agradaba café caliente. Sacó las otras cosas de su abrigo, como la notepad, el lapicero rojo, y el teléfono que podía enviar mensajes desde otra dimensión. Dejó a propósito la jeringa en su maleta, porque no podía correr el riesgo de que otra persona lo viera cargarla. Tal vez sería arrestado por llevar algo así. "Choromatsu". Murmuró para sí mismo, agradeciendo que no había nadie cerca a lado de él. Tenía un mal hábito que necesitaba ser cambiado. "Estamos en Sutabaa. Dos de las compañeras de Todomatsu están aquí, pero no veo a Todomatsu o Karamatsu".

Diez segundos, entonces el mensaje apareció.

" _ **Ya está la investigación. El profesor Dekapan dice que él tiene conexiones con alguien relacionado con Todomatsu o con Karamatsu. No podemos decir específicamente dónde están, solo sabemos que están en la ciudad. Aida y Sachiko tienen conexiones con Todomatsu, incluso si él no trabaja ahí, ellas tienen una pequeña conexión. Amigos, ex compañeros, lo que sea. También deben saber de Karamatsu. Pregúntales sobre ellos, el dónde viven. Diles que eres un viejo amigo y los estás buscando. Eso funcionará".**_

"Gracias".

" _ **No hay de qué, Osomatsu-niisan. Espero que los encuentres pronto. Todos te extrañamos y queremos que estés aquí para calmarnos. También, el profesor Dekapan está buscando a Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, y el otro Choromatsu. Dejaremos para el final al otro Osomatsu. Te diremos cuando encontremos algo de ellos. Escríbeme más tarde".**_

"Está bien". Cuando llevó de vuelta el teléfono a su abrigo a lado del lapicero y la notepad, se dio cuenta de que Chibita caminaba de regreso a la mesa, cartera y monedero en mano. Furioso, aventó el monedero a Osomatsu y se sentó haciendo un rabieta, cruzando las piernas. Volvió la mirada al mostrador, Aida y Sachiko estaban ateniendo torpemente, pedían disculpas con una sonrisa en su dirección, antes de regresar a la caja registradora y atendieran a los demás clientes. "¿Chibita?" Ladeó el rostro, picando suavemente el rostro adverso. "¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

El vendedor de Oden lo vio como si lo hubiera ofendido. "Esas chicas, maldición" Gritó frustrado, Osomatsu intentó calmarlo. "¡Estaba intentando tener su atención! Entonces me di cuenta que el mostrador era demasiado alto para que lo alcanzara y ¡fui ignorado en solo quince segundos! ¡Argh! ¡Ordena tú! No quiero estar cerca de ese mostrador tan alto de nuevo!"

Osomatsu no pudo evitar dejar escapar un resoplido. No pudo prevenir que Chibita sacara un cucharón de algún lado y lo golpeara con este.

* * *

Lo terminé. Al fin, creo que lloverá. Aghn. Tenía -tengo- tantas cosas por hacer, la universidad me absorbe, y apenas si me queda tiempo para traducir este fanfic… Empezaré trabajar en el capítulo seis de inmediato, perdón por el atraso.

Y, si hay algún error, perdonen. Siento que la traducción sigue un tanto literal y... me pondré a trabajar y dejaré las excusas.


	6. Astutos y Caballerosos

"¡Lamentamos lo de esta mañana!" Aida inclinó la cabeza, seguida de su amiga Sachiko al mismo tiempo. Osomatsu se preguntó si ellas respiraban o bebían agua al mismo tiempo. "De verdad…" Ella estaba segura de que Chibita no estaba viendo en su dirección, bajó el volumen de su voz estando segura de que el otro no la escucharía. Para su sorpresa, el vendedor de Oden estaba de mal humor viendo dirección opuesta, murmurando algo sobre su estatura. "… No lo vimos. Escuchamos a alguien hablar desde abajo así que creímos que alguien había tropezado." Suspiró quedamente detrás de su mano, antes de moverla disimuladamente. "¡Bueno! ¡Todo eso es del pasado ahora, creo! ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?"

Osomatsu bufó de nuevo, agradecido de que Chibita no lo golpeara de nuevo con el cucharón, se preguntaba cómo haría para aligerar el ambiente. Sacó unos billetes del monedero, mientras Chibita sacaba unos para pagar su parte. "Heh. Ya sé cómo no pudiste verlo con un mostrador tan alto como ese. Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Tiene un complejo por su altura y algunas ocasiones su temperamento es tan corto como su altura. Se le pasará en una hora, y si tenemos suerte, serán cinco minutos. Para nuestra orden… Me gustaría un café negro, por favor. No demasiado caliente, no quiero quemarme la lengua ni nada. Un parfait para mi amigo gruñon estará bien."

"¡Por supuesto!" Aida escribió las ordenes en su linda libreta y arrancó la hoja para dársela a Sachiko, quién se escabulló para preparar la orden. Parecía que ellas eran las únicas trabajando, entonces Osomatsu sacó su propia libreta y escribió notas rápidas con una pluma roja. Luego la guardó en su bolsillo mientras Aida no lo veía. "¡Muy bien! ¡Solo relájese en el asiento, señor, mientras mi amiga Sachiko prepara su orden! ¡Nosotras lo llamaremos cuando esté su orden lista, ¿Señor…?"

Osomatsu vio por encima de ella, sonriendo débilmente. La ansiedad había tomado lo mejor de él, así como la falta de sueño la semana pasada. Pero comparado con Choromatsu y el resto de sus hermanos, quienes aseguraban haber estado un mes aguantando, no parecía demasiado. "Ah. Matsuno está bien. Solo llámeme Matsuno." Para estar seguro, usó su apellido. Dudaba que Todomatsu fuera un Matsuno en esa dimensión, así que usar su apellino no dolería. "También, quiero hablar de algo. Si no les importa contestarme unas preguntas, claro."

La chica detrás de la caja parpadeó, antes de soltar un suspiro. "¿Oh? ¿De qué se trata, Matsuno-san? ¿Seguro que no tiene planes de preguntar el número de las chicas como el caballero que es visitando nuestro adorable establecimiento?" Aida juro por Dios, que, si se trataba de otro hombre intentando coquetear con ella o preguntándole su número o el de su mejor amiga, ella gritaría y jalaría su cabello de mera frustración y estrés y probablemente dejaría el trabajo en la tienda.

"¿Ah? No. No es eso." Osomatsu podría coquetear con ella otro día y ser rechazado como el Karamatsu boy que era, ahora estaba demasiado preocupado por sus hermanos, había ordenado sus prioridades. "Es algo más importante. ¿Conocen a alguien llamado Todomatsu? ¿O alguien con un nombre similar trabajando aquí? Es un viejo amigo mío, sucede que escuché que trabajaba aquí. Planeaba verlo, pero él no está aquí." Planeaba parecer decepcionado, pero de verdad lo estaba.

Aida tensó los hombros al escuchar la mención de Todomatsu. Osomatsu sintió un nudo en la garganta, esperanzado. "Oh. Uh, No conocemos a ningún Todomatsu que haya trabajado aquí o alguien parecido. Pero conocemos a alguien con un nombre similar. Su nombre es Katsuna Todo, solía trabajar en la caja registradora. ¿Es a quién buscas?" Sugirió Aida.

¿. . . Todo? ¿No estaba el sufijo al final de su nombre? Otra vez… Presentía que, si Todomatsu no tenía el "Matsu" en su nombre, no estaba relacionado con Osomatsu. Además, su mamá les había puesto el sufijo al final, para simbolizar que eran hermanos. Estaba más enfocado en que el hecho de que Todomatsu tendría un nombre diferente, o un apodo mejor.

Curioso y decidido por ello, relajó el rostro en su mano y se inclinó contra el mostrador, intentando respirar apropiadamente. "¡Oh, sí! ¡Todo-kun! Yup, uh, no lo he visto en un largo tiempo. Que tonto, confundí su nombre con alguien más, haha. De todas formas… Vengo del pueblo a la ciudad. Quería verlo de nuevo, ya que no lo he visto en un largo tiempo. ¡El problema es que, no sé dónde vive! Nunca me dijo donde se quedaba. Siempre lo olvida." Lo inventó.

Osomatsu se felicitó mentalmente mientras Aida parecía convencida de su mentira. Ella frunció las cejas. "¿Estás seguro? Todo no es… Bueno, no ensuciaré tu imagen de él. Solía ser, bueno, un chico normal. Era cortés, hacía unas cuantas bromas, pero era bueno. Estoy segura de que lo sabes" Y lo hacía, porque Todomatsu era su hermano. "Pero recientemente, creo… que ha estado con malas compañías. No sé cómo empezar, pero sale con las personas equivocadas. Solía trabajar aquí, pero después de atacar a un cliente, fue despedido. No tiene permitido estar aquí."

¿Qué? Todomatsu, su Todomatsu, no había sido corrido de su trabajo incluso cuando los había arrastrado de la sudadera para esconderlos en el baño y aventar a Ichimatsu de la mesa a los baños mientras Jyushimatsu limpiaba el café derramado deliberadamente. Él no había sido despedido, pero Aida y Sachiko no lo estaban llamando por su apodo como en ese entonces, probablemente se preocupaban por el hecho que Todomatsu fuera un desastre como sus hermanos. Pero Todomatsu, a pesar ser bastante peligroso, tenía un gran objetivo y una mejor oportunidad que sus hermanos, no pudo haber atacado a un cliente. Él no solucionaba las cosas por medio de la violencia como Ichimatsu o Choromatsu, a pesar de saber decir cosas hirientes suficientemente dolorosas para dañarlos, él prefería arreglar las cosas de manera civilizada, como Karamatsu. Ese era el porqué se llevaban tan bien ellos dos. Cuidaban sus imágenes más que el resto de ellos.

Osomatsu estaba desconcertado. "¿Malas compañías? Como… ¿Matones y esas cosas?"

"Algo parecido. Todo era muy dulce, siempre era amigable con todos los clientes. Pero siempre está el otro lado de la moneda." Lo sabía muy bien, Todomatsu estaba en la cúspide de ser un doble cara. "No sé qué lo hizo cambiar. Él no fumaba o hacia otra cosa mala como beber o apostar… Él era probablemente el tipo de persona que era acosado por los demás. O si alguien intentaba descubrir su lado oculto, probablemente obtendría una paliza. Al menos, eso es lo que me parece. Con un nombre como Katsuna, deberías saber el tipo de persona con el que tratas."

"Ya veo." No lo hacía. No entendía nada. "¿Sabes dónde vive?"

"¿Hn? Por supuesto. Era la pregunta inicial, ¿cierto? Perdón por desviarme." Escribió algo en su libreta, arrancó la hoja y se la entregó a Osomatsu. "Vive en un complejo de apartamentos de Akatsuka, el cuarto veinticuatro del cuarto piso. Su compañero de habitación se llama Kyabarie Kara. Heh. Por lo menos su compañero es gentil y paciente para alguien como él. Sus nombres se parecen mucho, ¿no lo crees? Como un juego de palabras. Kyabarie Kara."

Primero, Osomatsu creyó que sería el nombre de un chico cualquiera llamado Todo cuando escuchó a Aida. Luego escuchó el nombre de su compañero, Kara, haciendo que Osomatsu estuviera seguro de su objetivo. Todomatsu y Karamatsu no eran hermanos, y en lugar de llamarse Matsuno Todomatsu y Matsuno Karamatsu, eran Katsuna* Todo y Kyabarie* Kara. Sus nombres tenían sus personalidades, concluyó. Lo escribiría después en la libreta. Dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo, se inclinó cortésmente. "Muchas gracias."

"No hay de qué, Matsuno-san. Ah." Sachiko salió por la puerta, dejando la bandeja con las bebidas que habían ordenado. "¿Los llevo a tu mesa?"

Osomatsu sonrió. "Oh, uh, seguro. Aún tengo unas cuantas preguntas, así que está bien. Digo, hace mucho que no veo a Todo-kun y me gustaría llegar al fondo de esto." No estaba mintiendo. No había visto a Todomatsu en una semana completa, además, quería saber por qué su hermano menor era un delincuente, a juzgar por la historia de Aida.

Sachiko estaba confundida, pero decidió dejar las bebidas en la mesa. Aida pareció pensarlo un momento antes de fruncir el entrecejo. "¿Qué tal si continuamos en cuanto salga, Matsuno-san? Ya ves, todavía tengo trabajo que hacer."

"Por supuesto."

Osomatsu se dirigió de nuevo la mesa cuando una curiosa Sachiko le preguntó lo que estaba haciendo. La chica le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Osomatsu se hundió en la silla cuando Chibita agarró el parfait y empezó a comerlo furiosamente. Todavía estaba enojado. Era sorprendente que Chibita pudiera comer algo dulce. De nuevo, Chibita le había dicho a Osomatsu que el café negro era demasiado amargo para no ponerle crema, leche o algo dulce. Como lo ordenó, no estaba caliente al punto de que era burbujeante y emitía un aura mortal similar a la de Ichimatsu.

Escribió la dirección en su libreta, incluyendo cosas sobre el Todomatsu y el Karamatsu de esa dimensión. Estaba listo, sacó el teléfono del Todomatsu de su dimensión y empezó a escribir. "He prendido sobre Todomatsu y Karamatsu de esta dimensión. Ellos no son hermanos, pero son compañeros de cuarto, probablemente son amigos íntimos o algo así. De cualquier forma, sus nombres son diferentes, pero estoy seguro de que son ellos. Todomatsu es Todo, y su apellido es Katsuna. Karamatsu es Kara, y su apellido es Kyabarie. Estoy seguro de que el Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu de este universo no tienen el Matsu en sus nombres y también tienen diferentes apellidos." Murmuró para sí mismo cuando envió el mensaje, Chibita lo ignoraba mientras comía furioso el delicioso postre.

Lo más que tardaba en recibir un mensaje eran diez segundos, lo máximo eran quince segundos exactos. Tan pronto como Osomatsu vio el nuevo mensaje, no sabía si sentirse feliz o ligeramente preocupado o disgustado o contento o enojado o adolorido o todas las cosas mencionadas anteriormente. Pero más adolorido.

" _ **¡Brother! Envié a nuestro hermano menor, Choromatsu, a casa hace cinco minutos. ¡Lo que dices es muy interesante! ¿Cómo podría alguien como yo, culpable, pecador, merecer un nombre tan honroso? Tengo que darle esta información al Doctor Dekapan esta información, prometió investigar más acerca de lo que sucede tan pronto termine de descansar. ¡Que personas tan amables nos ayudan a regresarte a nuestro mundo, mi querido y único hermano mayor! Solo podemos desearte lo mejor y rezar por tu seguridad hasta que nuestros poderes de la unión te traigan de vuelta del infierno en el que te despertaste y-"**_

Chibita estaba confundido y se preguntó porqué de repente Osomatsu bebía la taza de café amargo en un solo trago. Cuando le preguntó sobre ello, Osomatsu solo le dijo que solo así podía manejar la amargura del café, que el mensaje recibido de uno de sus hermanos provocaba el adormecimiento de sus sentidos. Chibita decidió que era mejor no preguntar nada relacionado al segundo hermano mayor, e incluso rechazó la idea de ver el mensaje, tenía el presentimiento de que el actual estado psicológico de Osomatsu provenía del doloroso mensaje.

* * *

Lo estuve buscando en Google, para darme idea, aunque los nombres ya hablan de por sí solos, pero lo que encontré fue:

 ** _Kyabarie (キャバリエ) significa caballeroso_**.

 ** _Katsuna, estoy segura de que va más en el sentido de Kitsune (狐/Zorro), recordemos que Totty es astuto y malicioso como uno._**

Acabo de entender el título del capítulo. "Astutos y caballerosos" Se refieren a Kara y Todo, por sus apellidos. Todo este tiempo y terminando de leer me doy a la idea. De antemano ofrezco disculpas, estaba de hiatus con esto de la traducción, espero ser constante, ya son demasiados capítulos.

Si ustedes quisieran adelantar la lectura, en Ao3 está la traducción también en español hecha por otra chica. Me invitó a colaborar, pero decliné la oferta debido a que muchas ganas de leerlo sin que lo tradujera era demasiado para mí. Sí, me dio flojera leerlo en español. Lo pueden encontrar con el mismo título.

Capítulo 7: "El caballero azul" (Príncipe azul, quien sabe x'DD )


	7. El caballero azul

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos pertenecen a su creador original, Fujio Akatsuka. El fanfic **NO** es mío, es una traducción autorizada por _**_The Garbage Goddess._**

* * *

Aida y Sachiko tenían diferentes horas para tomar un descanso, Osomatsu aprendió, al escuchar a algunos clientes, que intentaban y fallaban para obtener los números telefónicos. Mientras ellas trabajaban juntas medio tiempo, durante el descanso de cualquiera de ellas platicaban un poco, luego estaban quince minutos por su cuenta hasta que pedían ayuda, de nuevo. Pronto el local empezó a tener más clientes que preferían el calor del café instantáneo que el frío invierno, Osomatsu aprendió lo que tenía que hacer la próxima vez y esperó pacientemente para el descanso de Aida. Chibita estaba en el asiento de enfrente, hablando con Osomatsu sobre las veces que Aida y Sachiko lo ignoraron por su estatura.

Para ser precisos, Chibita solo llegaba hasta la altura del estómago de Osomatsu. Tal vez hasta los hombros. Mierda, no pudo decírselo en ese momento, cuando se sentaron juntos. Después de que le pasara la furia a Chibita, le preguntó a Osomatsu sobre su plática con Aida, les había dicho que después de obtener más información sobre Todomatsu y Karamatsu, o Todo y Kara en ese universo, podían ir al complejo de departamentos de Akatsuka. "Dijo que eran compañeros de habitación. Compañeros de peleas, como yo con Choromatsu o Ichimatsu con Jyushimatsu. Cuidan su imagen demasiado, tienden a brillar más que nosotros cuatro, y son expertos en la moda. Creo que Todomatsu es un bastardo doble cara a veces y Karamatsu es absolutamente doloroso."

Chibita asintió. Contrario a Choromatsu, Karamatsu parecía escribir más sobre lo mucho que lo extrañaban, seguido de las instrucciones. Después de escribir un poco más, Karamatsu decidió escribir finalmente el siguiente paso que tenía que seguir el Matsuno mayor. "Parece que estás emocionado, idiota. Relájate, estás brincando en el asiento, por si no te has dado cuenta, maldición. Lo bueno es que nadie nos está observando". Agregó Chibita con un suspiro, golpeando ligeramente la cuchara contra el vaso donde comió el parfait. Estaba vacío ahora, se lo había terminado hace unos minutos. "Ah. Aquí viene. Cuando hayas terminado, no vemos afuera. Iyami probablemente esté esperándonos, idiota." Se levantó del asiento y lo ofreció a Aida, quien una vez más se disculpó por no haberse percatado de él antes. "Sí, sí, lo que sea. Háganlo rápido, maldición." Susurró malhumorado, resoplando mientras salía.

Aida tomó asiento en el lugar de Chibita. "Quieres información sobre el problema más reciente de Todo y su compañero Kara, ¿cierto? Puedo decirte unas cosas sobre Todo, pero, ¿Kara? No sé demasiado. Ha venido alrededor de unas cuatro veces, todas esas veces en las cuales era para dejarle el almuerzo a Todo o algo que olvidaba. Es lindo que alguien como Kara se parezca un montón a Todo, incluso parece su hermano mayor" Lo es en mi mundo, se dijo Osomatsu mentalmente. "Creo que ellos son amigos de la infancia. Todo y Kara empezaron a vivir juntos en un apartamento desde que el tutor de Todo se murió. Pobre chico. De cualquier forma, Kara ha estado viviendo por su cuenta desde que va a la escuela media. No han asistido a otras universidades o algo parecido desde que se graduaron de la escuela media, piensan que es una molestia. Todo trabajaba como cajero aquí, pero todos sabíamos cómo terminaría. Estuvo aquí por tres buenos meses. Dudo que esté buscando otro trabajo ahora, desde que está con esos chicos. Me pregunto cómo se lo toma Kara. Quiero decir, ¡son tan cercanos como unos hermanos!"

Osomatsu asintió, tomando notas. Pensó que Aida le preguntaría algo, ella se había dejado llevar por la conversación. "¿El tutor de Todo? Ah, ya veo. Es una lástima. Entonces, ¿qué hay de Kara? Dijiste que ha estado viviendo por su cuenta desde la escuela media, ¿cierto? ¿Todo-kun dijo algo sobre su problema? Dudo que Kara haya escuchado de él." No sabía nada acerca de Kara probablemente porque aun no conocía la versión alternativa de su hermano aún. Estaba esperando conocerlo pronto.

Aida se mordió la lengua. "No. Él prefiere no hablar de eso. En cuanto a Todo, bueno, ya sabrás que es un chico dulce. Sassy también, como una chica. Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien como él pudiera tener un lado oscuro… Tenía una excelente puntería y era muy flexible, iba mucho al gimnasio. Fuimos al carnaval una vez y jugamos a los dardos, era su juego preferido. También le gustaba pescar. Dijo que Kara le había enseñado cómo y a veces iban a pesar a la playa. No creo que tenga tiempo de pescar ahora."

¿Pescar? Eso era lo que Osomatsu y Todomatsu hacían con Karamatsu, siempre supo que el más joven iba con él. ¿Y dardos? Tenía sentido ahora. Todomatsu amaba los dardos cuando iban a los festivales, u otro juego que requería buena puntería. Lo mejor, si no le gustaba el premio que se ganaba en los juegos del festival, se lo daba a alguno de los hermanos. Si era un gato, se lo deba enseguida a Ichimatsu. Si era un accesorio plástico ligero y barato, era para Osomatsu o Karamatsu. Si era un insecto de plástico o algo con insectos, u otra cosa que pareciera cercana a ser uno, era para Jyushimatsu. Con respecto a las cosas lindas de chicas anime, era para Choromatsu. A Todomatsu solo le gustaba jugar esos juegos, y no tenía particular cuidado por los precios. "Siempre es lo mismo, creo". Murmuró por lo bajo.

Ella escuchó, pero desde que supuso que era un amigo de la infancia de Todo no sospechó más. "Ama los juegos infantiles. También los videojuegos, como los juegos de tiro. En serio, tiene una buena puntería". Agregó con un suspiro. "Creo que es ahora es un tipo peligroso desde que se marchó, es inquietante lo increíble que es su puntería cuando la usa para pelear…"

Regresó a la pregunta de Osomatsu. "Eso me recuerda. ¿Cuándo corrieron a Todo-kun? ¿Cómo atacó al cliente?"

"¿Cuándo lo corrieron? Hace tres semanas, creo. El cliente que estaba atendiendo era un inculto que solo quería molestarlo. Le hacía repetir cuatro veces el pedido, ordenaba cosas que no estaban en el menú, en general, lo provocaba todo el tiempo." Enredó un mechó de su cabello en un dedo. "Entiendo que Todo estuviera irritado, de verdad. Pero que tomara el menú y…" Jugueteó con las mangas del polo nerviosamente. "Lo arrojó como si fuera un frisbee, directo a sus ojos. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo, lo pateó en el estómago. Lo llevó a la otra esquina antes de golpearlo. Nosotras estábamos en nuestro tiempo libre cuando el cliente empezó a molestarlo, estábamos en el cuarto del personal Salimos tan pronto como Todo arrojó el _menú*._ Intentamos detenerlo junto al dueño quien lo corrió de la tienda. No fue sino hasta la siguiente semana que escuchamos del gerente las cosas que hacia Todo. A veces, lo veíamos en la ciudad. Tenía un estilo un poco más Punk en vez del estilo femenino."

Hace tres semanas, Osomatsu anotó y escribió en la tableta. Arrojó un menú a un cliente y tenía el mismo estilo para vestir de Karamatsu, pero eso había cambiado demasiado cuando se enojó y molestó. Cambió cuando pisoteó y golpeó sin piedad al cliente. Sonaba como algo que haría Todomatsu si lo molestaban, solo que era Todo, la versión de su hermano en ese universo. Tenían algunas similitudes. Como Aida había dicho, él era un hombre femenino, con una flexibilidad del demonio, una puntería perfecta, y le gustaba pescar y jugar a los dardos. Yep. Sonaba como su Todomatsu.

"¿Eso sería todo, Matsuno-san?" Preguntó como si estuviera tomando una orden. "¿Estás seguro de querer visitarlo? Es decir, Todo no es más el chico que conoces."

"Incluso si Todo-kun hiciera algo que lo llevara a la muerte…" Dijo terminando de anotar en la tableta y guardar la pluma en su mochila. " _Todo sigue siendo él mismo_ *" Aún era Todomatsu, su hermano menor astuto, el mismo con el que Choromatsu y Osomatsu platicaban sobre su vida en el exterior. Incluso si uno de ellos terminaba siendo un asesino, Osomatsu podía seguir diciendo siempre que él era el hermano mayor, sin importar que. Tenían el mismo rostro y la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas.

"Yo soy yo, y yo soy ellos." Era su lógica, aparentemente. Después de todo, ellos tenían la misma cara. Seis rostros iguales.

"Ya veo". Aida suspiró. No había forma de que ese chico cambiara de opinión, al parecer.

Osomatsu se levantó de su asiento, inclinándose cortésmente. "Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda. Iré a visitar a Todo-kun y su compañero. Haré todo lo que pueda para regresar a Todo-kun al camino correcto." Porque soy su hermano mayor, se dijo a sí mismo. "Uh, ¿Necesito pedir algo pagar directamente? Es decir, te quité la mitad de tu tiempo y …"

Movió las manos frenéticamente. Aceptar dinero de un cliente para llevárselo al bolsillo no era permitido. "¡No, no, está bien! Estoy feliz de haber ayudado a un cliente, ¡Incluso si no tenía nada que ver con el local!" Aseguró. "Pero, Matsuno-san. Si de verdad estás planeando ir, bueno, traer a Todo de vuelta al camino correcto como dices… ten cuidado cuando lo veas. Sé que tal vez lo veas como un buen chico, y estoy segura de que lo sigue siendo en el fondo. Pero él ha cambiado. Demasiado. No hay garantía de que puedas traer de vuelta al viejo Todo. Pero si eres tan cercano a él, y puedes hacerle ver que lo que está haciendo está mal, hazlo." Se ruborizó hasta las orejas. "Solo no digas que no te lo advertí".

Había lidiado cerca de veinti tantos años con el bastardo doble cara de Todomatsu, podía lidiar con el Todomatsu que era una especie de Yakuza o aspirante a delincuente. "Estaré bien. Gracias por preocuparte. Puedo cuidarme solo." Aseguró. Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Iyami encendiendo el motor mientras Chibita lo esperaba impaciente junto a la camioneta, golpeando la nieve con el pie. Hizo una última reverencia hacia Aida. "Mi viaje empieza aquí. Veré a Todo-kun ahora. Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda, Aida-san".

Osomatsu agitó la mano para despedirse de Aida, quien hizo lo mismo. Y tan pronto estuvo de nuevo en la sala de empleados para comerse su sándwich antes de que el descanso terminara, se dio cuenta de algo.

Ella no le había dicho a Osomatsu Matsuno su nombre, ¿Cómo era que…?

 ** _.:::._**

El complejo de apartamentos Akatsuka no estaba muy lejos, pero si Osomatsu hubiera caminado, probablemente le hubiera tomado una hora llegar a su destino. Tan pronto Iyami aparcó el coche afuera, Osomatsu estuvo listo para salir del coche y poner toda la información que tenía en orden. Chibita e Iyami lo siguieron en silencio, observando el rostro serio del Osomatsu de la otra dimensión mientras revisaba la información, que Aida le había dado, en la tableta. Confirmaron en la recepción que había alguien llamado Katsuna Todo viviendo en el cuarto 24 con Kyabarie Kara, Osomatsu caminó directo al elevador con Iyami y Chibita.

"Karamatsu dijo que el siguiente paso es conocer tanto de ellos como pueda." Habló Osomatsu de repente en la tranquilidad del elevador que tocaba música de jazz. Sorprendentemente, Karamatsu le había dicho que todos sus hermanos, incluido Jyushimatsu, sabían cuál era el orden para traerlo de vuelta a su dimensión. Jyushimatsu no sabía porqué había estado tan enfermo desde la desaparición de Osomatsu y era el que peor la estaba pasando, por lo que, a veces se quedaba en casa en lugar de ir al laboratorio de Dekapan para ver su progreso. Karamatsu le dijo a Ichimatsu acerca de los mensajes que le escribían a Osomatsu, y él sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba por cuidar de Jyushimatsu más que sus otros hermanos, tal vez Ichimatsu había sido quién se lo contó al quinto hermano. Como una especie de motivación y algo que le hiciera sentir mejor. "Y tengo que decirles. Convencerlos de que, en otra dimensión, yo soy su hermano mayor y necesito su ayuda para regresar a mi mundo. Si Kara es como Karamatsu, se mostrará dispuesto a ayudarme y puede creerme de inmediato."

El más alto del grupo resopló. "¿Solo así?" Iyami se burló. "Heh. Enumera a tus hermanos y a ti de mayor a menor crédulo, Osomatsu. Me pregunto cómo le hará el Iyami de tu dimensión para estafarlos. Hay seis de ustedes. Tienen que ser muy ingenuos para que caigan en el mismo truco a la vez." Dijo. Durante el viaje del pueblo a la ciudad, Osomatsu les había contado algunas de sus desventuras de niños y adultos, incluyendo la vez donde ellos habían hecho equipo para meter en problemas a los sextillizos, el cómo habían pretendido ser chicas para robarles dinero. Se preguntó que tan ingenuos eran los hermanos.

"Jyushimatsu es el más ingenuo seguramente". Osomatsu suspiró. "Es el segundo más joven, pero incluso Todomatsu está de acuerdo en que él es prácticamente el bebé del grupo. Mientras Todomatsu no se asuste, es bueno encontrando los defectos de los demás. Puede creer en todo lo que dices y escucha siempre y cuando prometas ser su amigo. Hah. Pero incluso él siendo el más ingenuo, ninguno de nosotros podría perdonar si alguien lo molestara. El siguiente es Karamatsu, posiblemente. Es un chico sensible y cree en todo tan pronto las lágrimas aparecen. Sigo yo, creo. Soy fácil de comprar por dinero. Luego es Pajamatsu. Solo dile que es algo relacionado con chicas lindas o idols. Sigue Todomatsu; es demasiado astuto, el último que creería en algo es Ichimatsu. Será muy difícil de manejar en este mundo."

"¿Te preocupa ese hermano entonces? Crucemos de una vez el pasillo, maldición. Por ahora, tienes que lidiar con el segundo y el más joven, ¿cierto? El segundo más ingenuo, y el segundo menos ingenuo. Estás tratando con ellos, no con el supuesto hermano oscuro. Será nuestro problema después, maldición". Le recordó Chibita, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los tres salieron de allí. "Cuarto veint—ah! ¡Es aquí! ¡Y es demasiado doloroso y brillante también!" Apuntó al cuarto más alejado de la esquina este. Las plantas artificiales con decoraciones adornaban afuera, tanto las luces navideñas como los adornos debían significar que era navidad. Chibita entrecerró los ojos antes de señalar algo que parecía incluso más extraño que el hecho de estar caminando a lado de su amigo de la infancia de otra dimensión. "Esto… esto es… es una bufanda de lentejuelas… ¿Colgada alrededor de un _Ficus_ *?"

Desgraciadamente, lo era. Un Ficus con una bufanda azul de lentejuelas rodeándolo. En la cima de la planta había un gorro tejido a mano.

"¿¡Qué mierda es esto?!" Señaló Chibita como si fuera la cosa más desagradable que hubiera en el mundo. Olvidaba las camisas sin mangas con lentejuelas de Karamatsu, Osomatsu tuvo que admitir que era extremadamente doloroso y algo perturbador de ver, así que no preguntó por qué Chibita empezó a gritar sobre la planta. Gracias a dios no había gente en los pasillos. "¡Es una planta! ¡Un maldito árbol artificial con una bufanda alrededor, maldición! ¿¡Es lo que está de moda hoy en día en la ciudad?! ¿¡Qué mierda?!"

"Creo que no se trata de cómo mantener las plantas vivas. O abrigadas. ¿cómo debo de tomarlo?" Agregó Iyami sin expresión alguna. Sabía que no era la estrella más brillante de la noche en la ciudad, ¿pero esto? ¿Cómo demonios debían tomar eso? ¿Las plantas podían sentir calor? "Chibita, sé que te vuelve loco lo de la bufanda, pero también tiene un gorro."

"Maldito Karamatsu, por Dios". Osomatsu suspiró, con algo de diversión impregnada en la voz. "Incluso en otra dimensión, piensa que vestir una planta con una bufanda la mantendrá caliente o algo así. Hizo lo mismo con nuestro árbol de navidad una vez, cuando regresamos de la escuela. Pensamos que eran decoraciones de colores para fiestas. Resulta que, estaba tejiendo una bufanda de colores para el árbol de navidad, y Jyushimatsu lo ayudó a ponerlo alrededor. Pensémoslo así… esta bufanda es similar a la bufanda que usó para envolver el árbol, solo que era un material diferente."

"¿¡Qué mierda estamos esperando?! ¿¡Qué el árbol use corbata?!" Chibita golpeó la punta del pie impaciente sobre el piso, obviamente irritado por la visión del árbol envuelto con la bufanda y el gorro. "Vamos a verlo, maldición"

"Bien, bien".

Con cada paso que daba Osomatsu, empezaba a sentir que se le revolvía el estómago, de nuevo. Se mantuvo diciendo a sí mismo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Iría a ver a dos de sus hermanos menores. Pero había algo en el pecho que no lo dejaba, se calmó cuando agarró la bufanda tejida a mano por Karamatsu. Frotó el exterior del bolsillo del abrigo con la mano libre, suspirando con alivio recordando que no debía olvidar la jeringa. O la tableta. La usaría más tarde cuando intentara calmarse. "Pasos fáciles" Murmuró para sí. "Son Karamatsu y Todomatsu. Los chicos dobles caras, que se esconden tras mascaras." Se recordó. "Un chico bueno escondido detrás de una personalidad cool supuestamente, y un demonio escondido detrás de la fachada de un niño lindo. El hermano menor que es un caballero y el pequeño demonio."

Los opuestos eran comunes cuando estaban en pares, se había dado cuenta. No era intencional, había sido igual cuando eran pequeños. Desde el rostro hasta su forma de vestir, tenían pequeñas diferencias todos ellos, además del hecho que Choromatsu usaba una playera debajo de su sudadera, Karamatsu tenía las mangas enrolladas, Todomatsu tenía el pantalón doblado para estar a la moda; muy similar a las mangas de Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu tenía las mangas más largas y era el único que usaba calcetines y shorts; e Ichimatsu tenía pantalones deportivos, a diferencia de los demás hermanos; a excepción de Jyushimatsu, usaban pantalones a la moda.

Pero crecieron, cada uno tenia su personalidad. Osomatsu se convirtió en el hermano perezoso, Karamatsu en el aspirante a ser el chico a la moda, Choromatsu en la exigente mamá gallina, Ichimatsu en el tipo solitario tsundere, Jyushimatsu en alguien _extraño*_ y Todomatsu en el chico astuto. Y sus compañeros de pelea eran, aparentemente, los mismos, incluso cuando crecieron distanciados del otro. Bueno… a excepción de Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu con los otros hermanos, a decir verdad, Osomatsu era el mayor y a veces escuchaba a los otros con Jyushimatsu hacer lo mismo, excepto en... uh, un camino… diferente.

Y ser diferentes, significó seguir jugando con ellos como si fueran unos niños, incluso más que Osomatsu.

Ese no era el punto ahora. El flojo y el responsable. El astuto y el caballeroso. El oscuro y el repleto de felicidad. Los opuestos se atraían, por accidente y no en el sentido romántico. Eran hermanos, sus lazos eran más fuertes que el acero, no importaba si terminaban como, alguien exitoso o un criminal, Osomatsu seguiría amándolos. Porque eran hermanos, a pesar de sus diferencias.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta y sintió el apoyó de Iyami y Chibita, pasó la saliva a su garganta y tocó gentilmente la puerta, seis veces exactamente. Cuando escuchó los pasos resonar del otro lado de la puerta, forzó al nudo en la garganta a no quitarle el aliento, casi se mata igual que en la camioneta por la mañana. Escuchó la luz encenderse del otro lado, el caminar de los pies y el sonido de una lampara caer algunos cuartos más lejos. A pesar de eso, el seguro fue quitado y la puerta se abrió.

Se encontró cara a cara con pequeñas diferencias además de las pestañas. Sus ojos eran de un profundo azul a diferencia del usual negro, al menos el cabello le recordaba el mismo estilo de peinado y color. Estaba usando la misma sudadera que Osomatsu, pero el símbolo de la familia no estaba presente. En su lugar, estaba la cara dolorosa usando lentes. Las mangas estaban enrolladas, lo que no tenía sentido para Osomatsu si estaba haciendo frío. Llevaba unos jeans normales y unos calcetines blancos gruesos. No tan largos como los que usaba Jyushimatsu, esos eran más de un estilo colegial. Colgando en el cuello de su sudadera había un par de relucientes lentes de sol, dolorosamente pulidos al punto de que podían arruinar la vista de alguien si estuvieran en el Sol directamente.

"¿Sí?" El hombre detrás de la puerta preguntó tan pronto la abrió. "¿Puedo ayudarlos?"

Las presencias de Iyami y Chibita fueron olvidadas por Osomatsu, sintió que las lagrimas le picaban en los ojos. Sin embargo, se obligó a tartamudear el otro nombre. "Kyabarie Kara-kun, ¿verdad?"

El otro Karamatsu, Kara, elevó una ceja. Era eso, antes de que él hiciera un gesto doloroso que suponía se vería cool. Para Osomatsu era un alivio y casi un disgusto, sentía un escalofrío familiar recorrerle la espalda. "Heh. Soy yo. ¿Eres otro Kara boy de mi fanclub, mi amigo? Haha, estaba bromeando." Bromeó antes de ver al desconocido en su puerta acompañado de dos de sus amigos que aparentemente estaban en silencio, no se podían escuchar ni las respiraciones. "¿Y quién eres tú, mi querido amigo?"

Osomatsu tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca. "Kyabarie Kara. Mi hermano es Osomatsu Matsuno y soy tu hermano mayor".

* * *

 ** _Menú*_** Lo estoy definiendo como tal, pero entiendo que es una tabla, el anuncio del menú que siempre tienen en los mostradores, es un objeto pesado o lo suficientemente peligroso para aventarlo a la cara de una persona (¿)

 ** _Todo sigue siendo él mismo*_** La traducción literal era "Sigue siendo Todo para mí", pero chicos, es como que, no me gustaba y aquí ando cambiando algunas cosas.

 ** _Ficus*_** Aclaro de una vez que yo desconozco bastante de plantas, así que me costó esta parte de la traducción, porque no sabía si era ficus o focus. Pero vi la palabra repetida y lo busqué. Resulta ser un árbol originario del sur, costa Rica y el oriente. Se le conoce como: caucho benjamina o matapalo, boj o laurel de la india. Es una higuera (para mi).

 ** _Extraño*_** Admito que esta parte no la supe traducir, decía que se convirtió en alguien ajeno a ellos, es que el mismo Oso no sabe describir a Jyushi, eso, por eso yo tampoco sabría decir si quiso decir excéntrico. ¿?


End file.
